The Devil Plot
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Blossom being having nightmares about her counterpart. When she gets a secret admirer, she'll have to go to war with someone she thought was gone forever. Vampire fic, Reds, and Discontinued
1. Memory Lane

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

** Okie Dokie! This is Singinfreakzoe OLDER SISTER! xD **

**so dont think its her cuz its not and the rating will (maybe) change in later chapter. plz read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>so here a story about the Reds! plz enjoy and it is a vampire fic!<p>

me:so down *points down* is the full summary and up *points up* is the author note! at the down of the screen *points to bottom of the screen* is the other crap! brick if u plz!

brick:shana doesnt own nothing cuz she poor

me:so true

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong>Blossom been having nightmares about her counterpart, who walked up and left. Nobody knows about it. And when she starts having a secret admirer, her sense of sanity starts going haywire. And when her secret admirer decides to have a chat with her, Blossom will have to go to war with someone she thought she loved and she maybe even fall for him again.

**RATED:** k+ (MAYBE CHANGE LATER)

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

I sat there. On my bed. Well let me explain first. My name is Blossom. The leader of the Powerpuff girls. I'm 16. I have pink hair and pink eyes. I have two younger sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup. My life is pretty normal. Expect for the fact that I have nightmares about my counterpart for about 3 months now. And that I feel like that my sanity is slipping away from me. Beside that my life is almost normal. Almost _perfect. _Well here the situation that I'm in right now. It's around 4 in the morning and I'm sitting my bed, staring at my door. Yes my door. Why? Because I have a feeling someone is outside my house and I'm too tired to get up and see. So I decided to stare at my door cause I can't fall back to sleep.

I sighed.

I looked at the clock. _4:01 am_. Really? Well I guess I can explain more stuff to you. Well here the deal about me having nightmares about my male counterpart. 1 year ago, the Ruffs started acting weird. One day (it was summer as I recall) _he_ came up to me. How about a flashback? That sounds good.

**~flashback (1 year ago):~**

I was sitting on a bench in the park. I was wearing my Red (I love this band) shirt, a black skirt with pink/red legging under and pink flip flops. I had my hair in a high ponytail with a red silk ribbon. I was also eating ice cream. Chocolate of course. It was quiet and peaceful today. And when I thought I could relax, _he _came.

Brick.

He sat next to me. I sighed and looked at him for a minute. He was wearing a red button shirt but he didn't even button up his shirt (showing off his abs), black skinny jeans and…was this boy for real?

"Brick. You're not wearing shoes." I said in a kind of pissed off tone.

"Doesn't matter." He said in a some way of a cold tone. Well what's his problem?

"Well I think it's weird. Why didn't you put shoes on?"

"Because I was in a hurry."

"Why? Need to be somewhere"

"I needed to talk to you" well that surprised me. I wasn't expecting the leader of the Rowdyruff boys would want to talk to the leader of the Powerpuff girls.

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Don't rush me." He pouted slightly. It was a cute pout to tell you the truth.

"Don't pout. Tell me what you want to talk about"  
>"Maybe" he smirked. Damn that smirk. Can't he like grin or smile for once? It's always his damn cocky smirk that makes the girls go gaga over him! One day I'm copy his smirk. But for now. All I can do is take his damn red hat and put it on my head. And so I did. Not like he cares.<br>"Damn it. Stop smirking" I said now pouting. It made him laugh a little.

"Stop stealing my hat" He said with his cocky attitude  
>"Sometimes you want me to hurt you"<br>"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones. But chains and whips excite me" he sang. I hit his arm and he laughed, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"That was not funny"

"Yes it was"

"You're so damn stupid at times" He stopped laughing and his smirk faded away. Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this. He took his hat and placed it on his head and putting it on backwards. I got up and threw away my ice cream and sat next to Brick again crossing my arms and legs. He sighed.

"Okay Blossom. We need to talk." He said in a serious tone with a hint of coldness in it. I didn't answer back. I waited for what he was going to say.

"I'm done with fighting you. But it doesn't mean I want a peace treaty." I was shocked.  
>"What are you talking about Brick?" He sighed again. "Listen. My brothers and I are leaving. End of story. No questions." I looked at him even more shocked. He was leaving? He can't! He got up and started walking around from me. I got up too.<br>"Wait! Brick don't leave!" I practically screamed at him. He didn't listen and continued to walk away from me. I flew towards him landing in front of him. I spread out my arms in front of him. He stopped walking and looked at me with his dull blood shot eyes boring into my cotton candy eyes. He had an emotionless face on and he slightly tilted his head. I glared at him.  
>"Why you leaving all of a sudden?" I said pissed off.<br>"Why would you care?" he said in a cold tone. The words were like venom. Before I could say anything, he kicked me in my side knocking me into a tree. The trees broken in two and I fell to my knees. He looked at me and I glared at him. And when I blinked he stood in front of me. I couldn't do anything cause he kneed me in the face. Blood came out of my mouth slightly. Why is he doing this? There was a pounding in my head. And my vision was getting blurry. I fall down looking at Brick. He was walking away again. I held out my arm.  
>"Brick….Please don't go" I said weakly. Brick turned around and looked at me.<br>"I'll be back. Just wait for me" and he continued to walk off to who knows where.

And that was the last thing I saw and heard from my male counterpart before everything when dark.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong>

**okie! that was chapter one! hoped u like it! **

ME:tell me wat u think and-

brick:review plz!

blossom:and wait till next time for a new chatper!

me:bai bai readers!


	2. Secret Admirer

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I shuddered as I remember that day. I will never forgive him! That bastard walked away from me! I hate him! Oh sorry. I got off topic, sort of. Well when I woke up, I was in the hospital and there was a bandage wrapped around my head. I tried looking for Brick for about 3 weeks. I couldn't find…and I had to face facts. He was gone for good. So I gave up thinking he'll be back. He said he was going to be back. So I've waited for a year now. And I decided to forget him! And when I thought he was out of my head, I have nightmares about him! And my sanity is slipping away from me!

I growled lowly.

Brick.

My Brick.

The boy I loved.

The boy I _use to _love.

I looked at the time. _5:00._ Damn I take forever to tell a story. I guess I'll just then ready. I got out of my bed and when to my bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, took a shower, etc. I put my hair in a high ponytail and then I put on a slightly tight white shirt and put a pink Aeropostale hoodie over it and black skinny with pink winter boots. I grabbed my lanyard that had hello kitty designs on it (and yes hello kitty….a lot of things I own is hello kitty!), my hello kitty designed iPhone (told you) and my red backpack. I put my backpack on my right shoulder, put my iPhone in my back pocket and my lanyard around my neck and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice. But my mood got spoiled again. I looked to my side to see the most ugliness thing ever that I love so damn much….

Brick red hat.

I groaned. It was lying on top of my drawer, taunting me to wear it. I grabbed the stupid hat (that I love so much!) and put it in my backpack. I sighed. I thought forgetting the enemy was easy! Well it is when you're NOT in love with them. WAIT! WOAH! I used to love him! I looked down. No Blossom! Get a hold of yourself! Stop moping over him! I groaned again and looked at the mirror again. I gasped. What happened? What I saw wasn't me! I had lifeless red eyes and red blazing hair that flowed down. My skin was a sick pale white and the only color was my red lips and my red eyes. I wore a black dress that fanned out at the bottom and had red splatter paint of it. Wait. The red paint was dripping down and it was on my hands and my face.

'Its blood Blossom' my eyes widen in shock. That voice. I know that voice. The way he said my name gave me goose bumps.

'Brick...' I said. My voice echoed. I looked at the mirror to see what's behind me. I was standing in water, it was at my ankle and there was darkness behind me. That's all I saw. Well it wasn't. Brick stood behind me. He looked sick. His eyes are darker then usually and they were like venom. He had his smirk on him but it was more evilly and devilish. He looked him he hasn't seen the sun in years. He wore black skinny, black converse with red laces, that hat that I was wearing and a black shirt. His shirt was stained with blood and so was his face.

'Blossom' he said in a lifeless tone.

I couldn't move. This isn't for real. This is fake. My mind is playing tricks with me.

'Pour me parler' he said in a perfect French accent. I was frozen in my spot. I clenched my fist.

'Je suis content que vous ayez attendu pour moi' I growled lowly.

'Je t'aime'

'You're a fuckin' liar!' I punched the mirror and my surrounding was back to normal. The hallucination was fake. It was fuckin' fake. He was never there. He fuckin' left. I hate him. I hated that false image. I hissed in pain when I took back my fist. There were bits of glass in my cut. And my cut looked bad. It was deep. I sighed. I'm turning into Buttercup! I went to the bathroom and starting tending to my wound. After I bandaged it up, I heard a faint knocking noise.

"Come in" and walked in was my baby sister, Bubbles. I smiled. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with a black jacket over it, a black skirt with blue/black leggings under and black winter boots. Her hair was curly and a potation of it was clipped up.

"Hey Bloss. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Ya. I just saw something and I figured out it was my hair" I hate lying to Bubbles.

"Oh. Well you coming to school or not!" She said happy.

"Of course I'm coming! Silly girl"

"Well Buttercup already left so I'll wait for you!"

"I'm ready! Let's go get an education!" and we walked out of my room and ate our breakfast. After that we walked to school. We were close to the school. I looked up to the sky. It was ready to rain. As we were walking inside school, I got lost in my thoughts.

What was that all about? This was a pretty weird morning. I stopped in front of my locker and opened it up. And when I did a note fell out. I looked at it. It was a red envelope.

"The hell?" I picked it up and read the cover.

_To Blossom, from your dearly._

I ripped open the envelope and took out the note. It was a small note. And so I read it.

_Sweet Blossom, you are a little thief. You stole my heart and I have no intension of taking it back. I would like to take your heart. _

I read it again. Wow. That was a nice poem. I smiled and looked at the bottom. I couldn't tell who it was from because there was a red liquid covering the name. I looked at the stain.

Red liquid?

I looked at poem again and looked carefully at the handwriting. I glared a bit at it.

Then from the corner of my eyes I saw a black figure walking out of the school.

"A secret admirer huh?" I smirked (I finally copied his smirk!). I like to know who this 'secret admirer' was. I closed my locker and put the note in the envelope and put it in my notebook and started walking towards my class.

"_A sweet note from a sour bastard_"


	3. Boy crazy

**me:Howdy! Its me again! so author note down there! *points down* so heres the thing! and *points to bottom of the screen* the other crap! also when i uploaded chapter 2 for so stupid reason, my author note didnt show up! and my other crap! _ that made me angry! so the translation from chapter 2 is here! brick spoke french! **

** -'Pour me parler': talk to me**

**-'Je suis content que vous ayez attendu pour moi': I'm glad you waited for me**

**-'Je t'aime': i love you**

**me:Brick will be talking french in more chapters and so will Blossom! i will always have the translations!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>Okie dokie! i got back to school yesterday! right now i got no homework! next week i will so updates will sometimes be hard! so just try to be patient with me! and i may or may not put up a new story! lets see! and i have a special guest today! special guest if you plz!

**boomer: **-looking at cue notes- shana does not own anything cuz she is so damn poor! -smiles cutely- plz enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

So I'm walking back to my class right now. Why? Well the principal called me to the office. So I went up there, but they wanted Buttercup. Not me. Who mistaken me for Buttercup! I can't complain. We got a new principal. The old one disappeared a couple dews ago. So now this one is really nice but she is kind of odd. So I'm walking and I have the strangeness feeling that 'someone' is following me. I shook my head. I rubbed my arm 'cause it got really cold. I stopped.

Damn it.

What going on? I looked around to see the entire school freezing up. The ground was turned into ice. I shut my eyes closed.

"No…go away" I whispered. Fuck Brick. Damn him. He is unbelievable. What am I saying? He gone! This is my mind playing a trick with me! My demons are testing me!

"Open your eyes Blossom" and so I did. I looked around. It looked like a frozen Hell. I sighed, my breath showing. And when it couldn't get worse, Brick was standing there. This time Brick and I was almost wearing the same thing. We were both wearing the jersey of Brick favorite hockey team, the Los Angeles Kings, black skinny and skates. His skates were red with black dragons on it and my was pink with black hearts.

I looked at my skates and frowned.

"You don't like?" asked Brick, smirking like always. I looked at him. I hate this.

"Stop it already"

"Stop what?" he smirked more evil.

"Your bullshit" I snapped at him. He held out his arm and a hockey stick appeared in him hand and he looked at me.

"I didn't do shit"

"You fuckin' left without telling me why and now I'm going crazy cause of you. I want the nightmares to stop and I want you to leave me alone" I stared into his lifeless bloodshot eyes. He frowned.

"Bloss. You know I'll be back."

"Actually I don't know that. I've waited for one whole year. And it was like going to Hell and back" why was I saying this? Why wasn't I surprised to see him? Why? Brick started to skate towards me and I watched him. He was hitting a puck with his hockey stick and started circling me. I didn't care. Screw him. Screw this.

"Don't worry Blossom." He stopped in front of me. What was he planning on doing? He raised his hockey stick and I went wide eyes. Before I knew it, he smacked me across the face with it. I slammed into the lockers.

**This happened before**.

I fell on my stomach. Why is he doing this? Why is this happening to me? Why does he hate me?

"I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart" he said

**It was like that day.**

"Liar. If you did, you wouldn't have left" I said

**That summer day.**

"You don't even know why I left. I had a good reason to leave."

**It was supposed to be a perfect summer day.**

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I said as I felt like my surrounding going away.

**He ruined it. He ruins everything.**

"It's difficult" he said. And then I was out like lights.

**That bastard.**

_XoXo_

I opened my eyes slowly. What happened? I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked around. I was in the infirmary. What? I don't remember what I was doing. I looked around. Why does my face hurt? Why does my heart hurt? Why does my face hurt! Whatever. I sat up.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I asked.

"Blossom!" said a familiar male voice. Wait I know this voice. Oh god. Why him! I turned to my left side and saw him!

_Dexter…_

God he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing in middle school! Same glasses and same hair style! You got to be kidding right! He looked at me worried and hugged me tightly.

"D-Dexter!" I said suffocating.

"Blossom! I'm soooooooooo glad you're okay!" he said as he hugged me tighter.

"I thought you were on a family vacation! You left like 4 days ago!"

"We came back cause I missed you too much!"

So here what going on. Dexter. You guys probably know him. Boy genius. The boy I knew since like the 5th grade.

Yes. The boy that Brick hates.

Yes. The boy that loves me.

"Dexter! Stop hugging me!" I screamed, pushing him away. He looked at me with a love struck face.

"Ok! Tell me why I'm here!"

"Well I was walking to the office to get my makeup work and I saw you out cold on the floor! And your cheek was SUPER red and you have a cut on there too!" after that he started screaming about how he going to kill the person who did this to me. I saw a draw next to and I started it opening it to find a mirror and I did. I looked at myself in the mirror. I glared at the mirror.

There was a bandage on my cheek.

On my right cheek.

The same side where Brick has his bandage on!

Really! Really! Why is this happening to me! I was still glaring at the mirror. I stopped glaring when I realized something was wrong. The mirror turned a dark shade of red and my reflection faded away. Instead, Brick reflection showed. He looking down, his bangs covering his eyes, but I could tell he was smirking like always (see! This boy smirks all the damn time!). I watched in horror. What's going on! He looked up slightly. I could see his eyes. They were glowing red. His smirk grew wider and he whispered something. I couldn't hear it even with my super hearing. I stared at him. I gripped the mirror tighter and stared to glare at him. This is trick. It's not real. I heard Brick growl darkly. And the mirror cracked and I gasped. I looked at the cracked mirror. If it wasn't for Dexter voice, I would have stared at it forever.

"And then I'm going to punch him!"

I groaned. He says he loves me but he killing me here! And when I looked to see Dexter, he got punched in the face by my little sister.

Buttercup!

"Dexter! You dork!" yelled Buttercup

"Omg Blossom are you ok!" Bubbles ran to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"I'm fine."

"Then why were you passed out in the middle of the fuckin hallway!" yelled Buttercup.

"I don't know! I was walking back to class and it got cold and then I woke up to be in here!"

"Omg Blossom! Are you sure your fine!" yelled Bubbles.

"Are you eating well! Damn you!" yelled Buttercup

"I am! I don't know what happened!" I said. And then I saw Bubbles with my backpack and I then I saw it opened. Brick hat! I got up and grabbed my backpack closing it. My sisters looked at me like I was crazy.

"God Bloss! If you wanted your backpack, you could have asked!" said Bubbles, giggling.

"Ya! Don't have to eat her!" said Buttercup.

"Shut up! What class do we go to now!" I said pouting.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at me and laughed.

"Hey" I said.

"School over Bloss!" yelled Buttercup with a thumb up.

"Yup! You were passed out for so long!" Bubbles held up a peace sign.

"And you got this!" said Buttercup handing me a red envelope with my name on the front.

"From your lover boy!" said Bubbles, wanting me to open it badly. I took it and put it in my backpack.

"Woah woah woah! Open it!" said Bubbles crossing her arms.

"No. It's not a love note. It's from someone who hates me and is playing games with me" I said as I passed my sisters. I wanted this to end. Now. I'm getting sick of it. It was bad enough I had nightmares. Now he's everywhere I go. I have to find him. Where is he?

Damn you Brick.

I hate your guts.

And I hate this game you're playing with me.

**Brick P.O.V: (A/N:omg! Finally!)**

I sat on top of abandoned warehouse, covering my right cheek. I was covered in blood and bruises. And I was glaring at nothing.

Damn it.

Fuckin.

My life is screwed. I have to get Blossom to love me again! I want her to know I love her! Why is she being stubborn? It's probably cause of the nightmares and the shit I'm putting her through. But it's not my fault. I'm forced to do that stuff! But I can't tell you why. Maybe in the future. But I will tell you why I'm all bruised up. It was because of the mirror. When it cracked, I got attacked by mirror shards.

Damn witches.

The mirror was also bonded to me, so when it cracked so did my face. Since that was the only thing Blossom could see. But the only part that got cracked was my right cheek. I sighed. This is going to be difficult. I smirked. Was I crazy? No. I laughed lowly. Ok maybe I am crazy.

Who knows?

I took my hand off my cheek showing it. It had cracks on it. It looked like cracks on a mirror and there was an infected looking cut on the middle of it. It was purple and bleeding. Now you know what's under my bandage.

I laughed. My crazy laughs as my brothers like to say. I got up and started to leave the warehouse. And when I was close to the exit I passed by an old man. He was the old principal at the school the Puffs go to. He was tied up and had a rag over his mouth. He scared out of his mind. I stopped in front of him.

"Hey. Opps. My mistake. I meant. Goodbye" I took out a cigarette and popped it in my mouth. I smirked more crazier this time (wait! I'm not crazy one bit!) and I started to walk away from the old man. He started to scream. And when I exited the place I got my lighter and lighted my cancer stick and threw the lighter back at the warehouse. After 3 seconds an explosion happened. I walked away calmly. How love to walk away from a explosion. I chuckles darkly.

_"I miss my sanity"_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG BRICKIE SWEETHEART LOVELY DOVELY!<strong>

me: ok so thats it!

brick: plz review!

blossom: and be sure to look for updates tomarrow!

me: and on the weekends! bai bai readers!

**REVIEW PLZ! ^^**


	4. Complicated lifes

**me:no author note ^^ enjoy the story!**

**brick:its a nice chapter cuz im in it xD**

**blossom:its better cuz im in it xD**

**me:its awesome cuz i made it xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

I sighed deeply. This has been going on forever. I'm losing it and I can't take it anymore. I keep walking thinking about what to do. Maybe I can talk to my sisters about this. I did just take my backpack away from Bubbles and ran away. They do deserve to know. I wonder their going through the same situation I'm in. I'll ask later. I took out brick hat and put on my hat backwards. I stopped and looked at myself on a store window. The red hat and the bandage on my cheek. It's like Brick virus. I'm turning into him. I put my backpack on and started walking to who knows where. I need answers. But who is willing to give them to me? I let my thoughts wonder off. But it felt like my train of thoughts got in a train wreck. I started growing a terrible headache. My head started pounding. I put my hand on my head. Why not? I started to hear fade voices in my head. I could understand what it was saying barley.

'Ask the villains.'

'No. Don't ask them'

'Don't listen. Don't get yourself into something dangerous.'

'No. Blossom. Ask the villains. They'll help.'

I gritted my teeth. I stopped and put my hand on the wall near me for support. The voice telling me to ask the villains was a girl voice and the other was a boy voice.

I sighed.

And the voices stopped and my headache vanished.

Well. My life is officially screwed. Why do weird things happen to me! Why do I always ask questions?

The villains huh?

I guess asking them won't hurt. I am I'm already mixed up with my greatest enemy and nobody knows about it. So striking a deal with the other villains is ok. Wait. It isn't. I'll get in more trouble then I'm already am in. well whatever. I want answers and I'll do anything for them. And so I flew off towards Princess House since they always have meetings there.

How I know?

Well it's cause of a certain red haired boy. And so I flew towards Princess House, determined for answers.

**XoXo**

"But why!" I screamed in Mojo face.

"Because! You are a Powerpuff girl! To make it worse! You're the leader! The girl who makes the plan to ruin our plans!" he screamed back.

"I just want answers! That's all! Why can't you guys give me them!"

"Why on world would we give the enemy answers?" said HIM in his man voice. The villains crossed their arms and glared at me. I looked away. Damn it. I knew this was a bad idea! When I got here, I slammed the doors opened and the villain saw me and was ready to fight. I took off Brick's hat before I got in and I told them I wanted answers not action. They didn't believe me, so I had to convince them. Shockley they agreed. I didn't mention Brick name yet. Well till now. I'm going to regret this.

"It's about Brick!" I said. They looked at me and then Mojo got a ray gun out and pointed it at me. HIM growled at me and was ready to strike. Princess looked ready to have a bitch fight with me. The Amoeba Boys got knifes out (their human. Weird huh?) . The Gangreen Gang pointed their guns at me. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey! I don't want to fight you guys!" I screamed, waving my hands in front of me.

"What do you know about Brick?" yelled Bossman.

"Nothing! I don't even know where he is!"

"Then why do you ask about him?" yelled Slim.

"Cause!" I was being to panic. Damn Brick!

Note to self. Kill. No. Murder Brick!

"Look! I don't know anything about Brick or where he is! I swear! And I don't want to fight you either!"

"Well don't ask about him bitch!" say Princess.

"Maybe I'll just go!" I turned around and started walking away. I feel the glares stop expect for one.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Blossom turned around to leave. And when she did everyone stopped glaring and calmed down. Well not Junior. He saw something red in Blossom backpack. It was opened. He ran up to Blossom, snatching the hat.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

Right when I was ready to leave, Junior takes Brick hat! I spin around to face him.

"Why do YOU have Brick hat!" he yelled. I took the hat back, the villains putting up their weapons and fighting stance again and glared at me.

"Why are you guys overreacting over Brick!" this made no sense.

"Nope of your business. Just leave and forget Brick" said Ace. I glared at them. I flew out of there. What the hell just happened! I bring up Brick and this happens? Maybe there's something their hiding. And it's probably about my counterpart. I flew home. I'm glad it's the weekend. I'll have 2 days to think this over and collect some clues. Maybe even sneak into places and break a couple rules.

I sighed.

I'm turning into a hoodlum. A hoodlum! That's what Butch is! I called him that every time he got in trouble. I pouted. I'm tired. I want to sleep. But I probably get a nightmare and won't sleep. What a day it's been. This is the worst day ever. I need to relax. I'll take a bath before I go to sleep. I landed in front of the door and got my keys walking in.

"I'm home"

**Brick P.O.V:**

I lied on my bed. In my guest room. It was dark. Like pitch black. But I could see how messy my room was.

I hissed in pain.

My damn cheek. The one that got injured has been stinging. I wanted the pain to go away. I heard noises downstairs. Wait. That voice.

Its Blossom voice.

What's she doing in Princess House?

I got and looked out the window. And I saw her pink streak. I furrowed my eyebrows. What happened downstairs? I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I hate going into the bright rooms. I stood on top of the stairs and saw the villains looking at the door.

"Hey. Why was Red here?" I asked catching their attentions.

"Well. Sleeping beauty woke up" I frowned. I looked at my left side.

Butch.

"Nice cheek" I looked to my right side.

Boomer.

"Shut up you two. Someone tell me why Blossom was here" they never tell me shit. Damn them.

"Go back to sleep" said HIM

"I'm not tired."

"Fatass. Go to sleep." Said Butch.

"Go sleep with Boomer" I said.

"You go sleep with ugly"

"Heyyyyy" winced Boomer. He pouted.

"Now he being an ugly baby" said Butch. He laughed.

"Haha. Stop messing with him. And I want answers." I crossed my arms. I hated the fact they won't tell me anything. Especially if it's about Blossom.

"Just go to sleep." Said Mojo.

"I said I'm not tired."

"Just got to your room" said HIM

"I want answers. Now"

"Shut up. Stop bitching. Go to your room" said Butch.

"Come on Brick! We can sleep together!" said Boomer happily. Yes I sleep with Boomer. But not in a wrong way. He gets scared sometimes.

"I'll leave after I get my answers."

"Stop acting like a child and go to your room" I growled. I hate being told what to do.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Why won't you go to your room?"

"I want to know why Blossom was here! Why can't you fuckin tell me anything?" I yelled. My voice kind of cracked at the last sentence. I sighed quietly.

"Brick-"I cut off Bossman.

"I'll go to my room. Forget it." I walked away from them walking back to my room.

"Brick..." I heard Boomer say.

I slammed my door shut. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I lied on my bed. I didn't care about the stinging pain on my cheek. This is bullshit. My life is a Hell. I can't know about Blossom. Damn everyone.

"Fine. I'll find out myself." I stared at the wall.

"Maybe it's time to meet Red again"

I smirked.

"That sounds good"

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE BRICK SMIRK! WHO ELSE LOVES IT! =3<strong>

**me:well u know wat to do!**

**brick:review! and-**

**bloss:stay tune!**

**butch:for the next chapter!**

**boomer:Yuppies! x3**

**bloss:ruffs -3-**

**me:bai bai readers!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Lovers hearts at risk

**me:hey hey hey! ok so srry i didnt update yesterday! i got writers block! Dx**

**brick:so this crazy lady *points to me* will put up both chapter 5 and 6**

**bloss:Yay! xD and *points down* lil author note and *points to bottom on the screen* is the-**

**me:other crap! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: in this chapter it is February 14th! valentines day! yes Blossom birthday is on valentines day! xD just to tell you! special guest if you would!<strong>

Sebastian Michaelis: (from the Black Butler for those who dont know) shana doesnt own anything. -smirkz-me:so hot -drools-

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

I sat on my bed again. I was in this situation before. No. I was different this time. It was morning. Around 9am. And it was my birthday. I wasn't awake up all. So here's what going on. It's been 3 days since I had my encounter with the villains. And since that day, I've had no nightmares and I haven't seen any hallucinations. So it been the best 3 days I've had in 3 months. But it doesn't mean anything. Because instead of nightmares, I had a strange dream. It went like this.

There were about 3 kids. There was a boy who looked like Brick but with my eye color. He wore black skinny and a red button up shirt. He even wore Brick hat. He looked around 16. There was also a girl. She looked like me, but with Brick eyes. She wore a pink dress with a black dragon designs on it. She looked around 16 too. Lastly there was a little girl. She had blazing red hair and pinkish/reddish eyes. She wore a black skirt and a red shirt. She looked around 7. And strangely they all weren't wearing shoes. The kids were in a meadow, enjoying themselves. They keep talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I do still get love notes from my 'secret admirer'. Also I think everyone starting to think there something wrong with me. I'm starting to wear more red. And I haven't taken off the bandage on my cheek. I even once went to school wearing Brick hat. My sisters know something up. Were sisters. Of course they would know something is wrong. Professor once went up to me and asked if everything was fine.

"Blossom." Asked Professor as he walked up to me.

"Yes Professor?" I asked. I sat at the kitchen table reading a light novel.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well. Well there no reason. Just wondering"

"Is it cause of me wearing Brick hat?" he sighed.

"It's more because of him" I got up.

"I'm sorry Professor. I will not have this discussion with you. I do not miss him. Me wearing his hat to me shows the fact that I won the battle."

"And you smirking like him?"

"I'm mocking him."

"Tell the truth"

"I am" and with that I left.

So what if I wear his hat! So what if I smirk like him! I'm simply mocking him! And showing off the fact that I won! Everyone is being crazy.

'Or you're the crazy one'

"No! There the crazy ones!"

'Keep telling yourself that'

Wait. This voice. It was voice of the boy who told me not to go ask the villains.

"Who the hell are you!"

'Nobody important.'

"Why can I hear you?"

'Cause your crazy.'

"I'm not crazy"

'Yes you are'

I growled. And the voice vanished. Maybe I am crazy. My sanity has been going haywire. I shrugged. Was my life screwed? Yes. I looked at the time. 9:05. Might as well get ready for the day. I got and headed towards my bathroom. Ready to face this day.

**Brick P.O.V:**

I lied on my bed again. It was dark again. I was on my back, staring at the ceiling. It was Blossom birthday today. And the day I get to see her again. I smirked (everyone tells me I smirk too much. Is it true?). I turned to my left side. And faced my cute blonde baby brother.

Yes. Boomer is sleeping in my room, on my bed. Like I said before. He gets scared. And he feels safe with me. But that's not all. I turned to my right side and faced my tough black haired little brother.

Yes. Butch. The boy, who is not scared of anything and is all tough, is sleeping in my bed (it was a big bed).

He got lonely or something. So yeah. All three of us are sleeping in my room. We're brothers! I sat up and looked at the door. I wonder if Blossom got my presents. I got up quietly trying not to wake up my brothers. And when I was on the edge on my bed one of my brothers grabbed my arm.

That scared the shit out of me.

I got pulled back and I started wrestling with Butch.

"Butch! You're going to wake up Boomer!"

"Why the hell am I in YOUR room!" I pushed Butch off the bed and he fell on the floor.

"Shit. You okay Butch?" I heard a quietly yawn from behind me. Boomer woke up. Butch got up and glared at me.

"Hey. I don't know why you're here bro" I said, putting my hands up in defense. Butch growled and got back in the bed and lied down and decided not to face me. I looked behind and saw Boomer looking like a total slut. No I'm just joking. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Brickie~" He smiled tiredly.

"Morning baby bro." I ruffled his hair and got up. When I stepped foot on the floor I heard Butch sitting up.

"And where are you going fatass?" asked Butch in his grumpy tone.

"I'll be out. Don't worry about me." And I went into the bathroom. Ready to meet my heroine.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I sat in front of my mirror brushing out my pink flowing hair. My party was about to start. The guests were all coming in. And I was sitting here. I didn't want a big party. Sadly I did get a big hoedown. Well I'm tell you what I'm wearing. Well I'm wearing a red sleeveless dress that ends that a little below my knees. There was a black lace layer under. I wore red high heels and I didn't wear a lot of make-up just some concealer, fountain, powder, light red eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. I let my hair down. And that's pretty much it. Nothing special. Well the dress was special. I got it today with roses and a love note from my lover boy. I looked at my bed. The roses were still there and so was the note. I got up and picked up the red envelope. I guess opening it wouldn't do me any harm. So I opened it. I looked at it.

"Is this a joke?" I looked at it. It wasn't a love note. It was a place.

The abandoned amusement park on Central.

What was this? Wait. I remember the note I got 3 days ago. I never opened it. I looked for my backpack.

"Damn it. Where is it?"

I saw it in my closet and walking over to it. I opened it up and saw the note. I took it and ripped it open. And read the note.

My dear lovely heroine. I would like to spend time with you. On the day of your 17th birthday I would like to see you. At 6:30. I'll be waiting for you. I will send you the location later.

I love you.

He wants to see me? I looked at the clock. 6:25. No. I can't. I won't. But I want to go. I want to see him. I couldn't decide if I should go or stay. I looked at my door. Everyone is waiting for me downstairs. I guess they'll have to wait more. I grabbed Brick hat, putting it on my head backwards and I opened my window ripping the notes and flew out the window. My pink streak and the ripped up notes were all that I left.

"Forgive me guys. I have business to take care of."

**Brick P.O.V:**

I sat on the table near me. I was waiting for Blossom. It was already 6:30. Guess she's thinking about it. I sighed. I hoped she comes. I got and started floating around the park. I should wait for Blossom in the right place.

I smirked evilly.

She's here.

"This is going to be fun" and I floated off.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I landed in front on the amusement park entrance. It looked creepy. I sighed. No turning back. I walked in and started looking around.

"Where could he be?" I said. I then saw a note. I ripped it off the pole it was on. It had an arrow on it, pointing in the direction I was heading. I crumpled it up and continued to head straight. And the more I went the more arrows there was. I keep ripping them off the surface there were on and crumpling it up. And when I was at the end I ended up in front on the ferries wheel.

"Where are you?" I asked to nobody. I looked around. Where is he?

"Up here Red" I heard a male voice. My eyes widen and I looked up. And on top of the ferries wheel was him.

My counterpart.

My love.

My enemy.

"Brick…" I whispered.

"Long time no see. Blossom"

He smirked.

What have I got myself into?..

* * *

><p><strong>omg Brickie and Blossy meet!<strong>

**me:ok well thats it! xD**

**bloss:thxs for reading!**

**brick:yup**

**buttercup:plz review!**

**bubbles:and read the next chapter!**

**brick:puffs -3-**

**me:bai bai readers!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Painful reunion

**me:gasp! a new chapter! YAY! no author note!**

**brick:enjoy**

**bloss:yuppies! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

I stared at him. He was standing there. He wore black button up shirt leaving a couple buttons unbuttoned, black skinny and red converse. He looked kind of weird without his hat and he looked so damn sick. His skin was a sickly pale white and his blood shot eyes were glowing.

"My, my. Blossom are you checking me out?" he said snapping me out of thoughts. I blushed and looked away. Oh god I was checking him out!

"And like you weren't checking me out" I said looking at Brick again still blushing. He looked away blushing too.

"Hey. I'm a bad guy! Good girls don't check out the enemy!" I blushed harder and he looked back at me still blushing.

"I don't think villains check out the enemy!" he blushed harder too.

"This is getting nowhere." He jumped off the ferries wheel and floated down to me. Now we were standing in front of each other. But we were a few feet away from each other.

"Blossom. My dear Blossom. I missed you"

"I didn't miss you."

"Harsh. Why is that?"

"Enough Brick. I'm here to finish what you ended" I dead serious. His smirk faded away and he frowned.

"And tell me. What did I end?"

"Our conversation we had before you ran away"

"I don't want to finish it"

"Where did you?" he didn't answer.

"Why did you leave?" again he didn't answer.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I growled. He didn't answer. Why isn't he telling me anything?

"I told you I don't want to finish it" he said. He didn't show emotion. But I could read him. He was being a bastard.

"Then tell me about why you look like that?" I said. I want answers. Guess I won't be getting them.

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like your dead"

"You'll find out later."

"I hate you" I snapped at me. He smirked. Damn him.

"I love you." He said all of a sudden. I growled at him. He is such a fuckin liar.

"Stop saying that"

"No. I will speak the truth"

"That is not the truth."

"Someone is mad. I'll stop. But you have to force me" he was kidding right? No he was not. He pointed to the ground near my feet and I looked down. There was a little flame going around in a circle. I looked at Brick.

"What-"

"Watch Blossom" and so I did. I looked at it again. It keep going faster and faster. And it started to spread out and it then started circling around me. Then all of a sudden two flames shaped as dragons shot out of the ground. It flew up crossing each other and me. I watching surprised. This is not normal. Then a bright light blinded me for a minute and I covered my face with my arms. And when the light was gone I put my arms down and saw a sword in the ground. It had a electric sparking once an in while. I stared at it.

"I love you" I heard Brick say. I snapped my head back at him and glared at him.

"I love you" he repeated.

"Stop saying that."

"Je t'aime" he said in that perfect French accent.

"No you don't" I clenched my fist. This was driving me crazy.

"Je t'aime" he was starting to piss me off. Bet he was trying to fool around! He thinks this is a game! He just loves to piss me off!

"Stop repeating the same thing"

"Watashi wa anata o aishite" he laughed a little. Now he speaking Japanese? He just pissing me off more. He keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. I covered my ears trying to ignore him. He started walking towards me.

"Damn it Brick! Fuckin stop it!" I screamed. I shut my eyes. He was driving my fuckin nuts!

"I love you Blossom" I growled grabbing the sword and pointing it at Brick. He just looked at it and pouted playfully.

"Blossom. That's not very nice." He continued to walk towards me and he let the sword go through him. My eyes widen in fear.

"B-Brick!" I screamed. The whole blade went through his stomach and we our faces were inches away. He chuckled. I started shaking. Why isn't he bleeding! Why isn't he in pain! Why isn't he dying!

"I look like this Red…cause I'm a vampire." He smirked crazier this time. He backed away a little and started laughing like a mad man. I took the sword out of Brick and backed away from him. I looked at the blade. It made blood on it. I stared at it and then I threw it away. This didn't make sense! I looked back at Brick when I heard him cough. He was on his knees holding his wound.

"Okay. That kind of backfired on me" he said. He then vomited up blood and I screamed. He looked up at me.

"Blossom?" he stared at me confused. I put my hands over my mouth and ran away from Brick. I heard him yelling my name. I always heard him cough. He was probably coughing up more blood.

But I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to get away from him. I didn't hear him anymore. My heart was beating way to fast. I stopped running. These damn high heels were slowing me down! I took them off fast. I didn't want Brick to catch up with me. When I got them off I ran off to the fun house of mirrors and hide in there.

**Brick P.O.V:**

"Blossom!" I screamed. But she was already out of my sight. I sighed. That went terribly wrong. I got up and wiped the blood on my mouth with my sleeve. Now I have to find her and explain everything to her. I was going to start walking but I stood frozen right there. I growled darkly. There was someone else here. I saw a dog-like figure goes towards the direction Blossom went. I know that figure. Guess I'll have to kill today. I walked in the direction Blossom and the figure went. How am I going to get Blossom to love me now? Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I didn't expect to vomit up blood! Well I have been sick for a while now. Oh. Well that's why I vomited up blood! Damn it. I'm fuckin stupid. I sighed. Well whatever. I walked into the fun house of mirrors and instantly grew more furious then before. I hate mirrors. I can't see myself in them! Damn mirrors. I heard two steps of footsteps. I started walking around. I was kind of scared. It was dark. And I have a fear of the dark. But the worst part was that it was dark and quiet. I was scared but I had to deal with it. The noise I heard was footsteps. But then it got quiet. I started to freak out a bit. Suddenly I hear Blossom scream. It came behind me. I narrowed my eyes and ran towards the direction I heard the scream. I was scared shitless.

"Blossom!"

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I walked around the fun house of mirrors. It was dark and quiet. I was scared out of my mind. I hope Brick wasn't in here. He was a vampire. He could find me easily. Who knows what kind of powers he had to find me. I turned around every now and then. I knew he was in here. He was probably watching me! I felt as if someone was behind me. The floor was cold. I wish I hadn't token of my shoes. But if I didn't it could have broke and I trip and who knows what would have happened. Well as I was walking I stepping in glass.

I hissed in pain.

Now I wished I never took off my shoes! I heard something behind me. I gasped. Shit he found me. I walked away stepping on my glass. It fuckin hurt. I stopped when everything got quiet. I was standing on glass and I bit my lip. Please don't be Brick. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Blossom" I screamed again. But his other hand covered my mouth and my screams were muffled.

"Blossom! It's me! Dexter!" I stopped screaming. DEXTER! I pushed him away and stepped on my glass. Again I hissed in pain.

"Blossom come on! We have to go now!" he held out his hand. He was panicking. But why was he here?

"Wait. Why are you here? And why did you know I was in the fun house of mirrors?" I asked.

"Damn it Blossom! I'll answer it later!" I looked at him. I took a step back and I hit the wall and something else. I guess it was the lights cause when I hit the wall the lights turned on. And Brick was behind Dexter.

"Dexter! Watch out!" I screamed. But it was too late. Brick grabbed Dexter head and slammed it against one of the mirrors. And Dexter started bleeding from his forehead. I heard him growl.

"Blossom run! Don't worry about me!"

"Shut up you mutt." Said Brick. He glared at Dexter. He then kneed Dexter in the stomach. Dexter fell flat on the floor. Brick then looked at me and soften his expression.

"Blossom-"I cut him off. I threw multiply energy balls at him. He dodged them all. I then flew up breaking through the ceiling. I threw a fire ball at the fun house before Brick could follow me and the place caught on fire. I landed in front of the fun house and I heard Brick scream in pain. I winced. The door then flew opened and Dexter came out. He wasn't burned or wounded. All he had was that one wound on his forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay" he smiled. I just stared at him. The place explosion and I heard Brick scream louder and more in pain. And it sounded closer than before.

"Dexter! Get away-"but I couldn't finish my sentence. Dexter was thrown to the left breaking one of the roaster coaster. I watched Brick. He was bleeding from both his eyes and there were burns all over him. His clothes were burn and he was barefooted. He was holding his bleeding arm. To sum it all up. He was bleeding so fuckin much. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. Before he could say anything he was on his knees and vomited up more blood. He hissed in pain.

"B-Blossom. Why the fuck did you do that!" he yelled at me. I could hear his voice crack. I didn't answer him. He growled. I bit my lip again. I'm in some serious shit. Then Brick send a flame and it circled the whole area of the amusement park. I looked at Brick.

"What are you doing!" he smirked.

"Not answering." Then the whole place set on fire. There were flames around me. The fire burned the end of my dress a bit. I saw Brick get his arms drooping in front of him, his bangs covering his eyes and blood was dripping down. My shoulder got burned and I groaned in pain. I held my shoulder but blood was dripping from the wound.

"This is not over." I heard Brick say. I glared at him.

"So when will it end?" I said. He didn't answer back. I glared at him. I then started to walk towards where Dexter was.

"Forget him. He gone" and he was right. Dexter was gone. I couldn't find him. This day gets more strangers by the minute

"Leave now" I Brick say. I sighed. I started walking towards the exit. I was pissed. I was hurt. I was in pain. I walked passed by the fire. And when I exited off out there I saw Brick red streak above me. I flew off towards my house. Everyone is going to flip out when they see me.

I sighed.

"My life is now a life Hell"

* * *

><p><strong>unicorns are born! <strong>

**me: i got inspired by this one pic xD**

**bloss:so review!**

**brick:and blah blah blah**

**bloss:-_- brick**

**brick:bloss**

**me:bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Leader Boy pain

**me:OMG! srry for the long update! i got writes block! but guess what! this chapter is all in Brick P.O.V! yay!**

**brick fangirls:OMG WHERE IS HE!**

**me:-points to a cell- **

**brick:IM NOT CRAZY!**

**boomer:=O -going to feed brick-**

**me:BOOMER! no feeding the wild sexy beast!**

**brick:-growls-**

**powerpuff girls:SHANA DOESNT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR HER OC! ENJOY!**

**me:by the way! im a yaoi fangirl! this is important! read the author note!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: ok everyone! i am a mega yaoi (boyxboy) fangirl! u will understand why this is important after u read this chapter! ok then! enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick P.O.V:<strong>

I couldn't fly anymore. So I started to walk back to Princess House. I wasn't far from it. I could see it. Damn I was shitty looking. My vision was so blurry. I really couldn't see but I somehow managed. It got burned when I was in the fire. I was burned badly and had more bruise then I can count. And I was bleeding from several places. And I didn't really give a fuck. And that doesn't shock me. I didn't feel pain. I smirked. I felt a wave of madness hit me. Or was it frustration? I couldn't tell. What I could tell was that I was limping. And I was leaving a blood trail behind. I didn't really care. I hissed in pain. I didn't want to walk anymore. My brothers are probably waiting for me. I don't like to keep them waiting. I floated and started flying towards Princess House. I saw how close it was. But for some reason. It felt like it was far from my reach. I landed again. The house was close. Why can't I reach it? I shut my eyes. Okay. So now the pain is invading me.

"Everything is backfiring on me today" there was no one around. I feel like a loner.

I opened my eyes and sighed. Princess House. It was right there. I was standing in front of the door. But I didn't want to go in. I bite my lip. The pain was unbearable. I felt like lying on the porch and dying. I opened the door (they never lock the door. I really don't understand why). I could hear Boomer.

"Brick! Happy birthday!" he looked towards the door. He gasped. I frowned.

"Boomer. Calm down. I'm fine" but it was too late. He dropped the stuff he had in his hands. It was a cake. My birthday cake. It fell on the floor making a loud clank when the tray with the marble floor. The villains were on the couches. Damn it. They all stared at me.

"Stop staring." I said. I felt something coming. Screw my life. I fell on my knees, putting both my arms on the floor and threw up whatever was in my stomach with a mixture of blood. So basically I threw up my candy, my chips, and my chocolate milk (yeah. You heard me), and other shit that was in my fatass stomach. Everyone started to surround me. Boomer was around me but I didn't see Butch. He was probably taking a nap. In my room. My vision was so damn blurry. I couldn't see and felt like darkness was surrounding me. I didn't want to pass out. I won't pass out. But sadly I did.

Last thing I hear was Boomer screaming my name. And I was out like that.

**XoXo**

I sat in the darkness. I didn't have much to do. I wasn't awake. This was my dream. I didn't really know what do to. I sat there, hugging my knees. I had bruises, burns and claw marks on my body. I was shirtless. I stared in front even though I didn't know what I was staring at. I felt lonely.

I sighed.

I had to think of something. And so I did. I thought of being in the fun house. When it caught on fire. It was painful to be in there. I shook my head. No. I had to think of something else. Why couldn't I wake up? I had no control of it. And that's something I dislike. Not being in control. And right now. My life is no longer under my control. I closed my eyes. Stop thinking.

"Come on. Wake up."

I slowly started opening my eyes. I couldn't see. But I was awake. It was no longer a dream. It was reality. I could tell I was in my guest room at Princess House and I was lying on bed because I felt silk. But it was cold. I put my hand over my eyes. I then figured why I couldn't see. There was a bandage around it. I remember. The fire burned my eyes. Shit. I was about to unwrap it but my arms were sore. I winced in pain. It was too much pain for me to bear. I sighed. I started to burn the bandage carefully. Sadly I burned myself slightly. I again winced in pain. It was bright and my eyes couldn't take it. I shut my eyes. I ignored the pain and turned around. God that hurt. I still had my eyes closed but I felt someone like there was someone there. I opened my eyes. And the first time I saw was _him._ I instantly went wide eyes. What the fuck was he doing in my room, in my bed! I sat up quickly. Which I shouldn't have. Wavelengths of pain hit my like a truck. I screamed in pain. Which I also shouldn't have. The boy woke up and sat up too and my brothers (with a doctor?) ran in too.

"Brick! Are you ok!" asked the brown haired boy. I turned to him glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jason? Get out!" I screamed in his face. Ok. Let me explain. You see, this boy here is Jason. My stalker. You know I'm a vampire right? Well I'm prince of vampires. Didn't expect that? Well you see my 'father', who I hate so much because he a totally fuckin ass is the king. So one day my best friend (I need to get a new one) told him what yaoi was. Forget it. Here's a flashback.

**~FLASHBACK! 4 years ago!~**

_"Dude, I don't want to watch yaoi with you!" I yelled at my so called best friend. Shana._

_"But! Why not?" she asked frowning._

_"I don't want to watch two dudes fuckin each other in the butthole!"_

_"Then we can show your dad!" I groaned. I hate my dad! Wait. This is a good idea! I can show him yaoi and he'll be all weird and I'll have my revenged for him being an ass!_

_"Ok! Let's show him!" we grabbed my laptop and went off to my dad's room. I opened the door and he was on his bed._

_"Matt?" I said. My dad looked towards us staring at us with his blue eyes._

_"Call me dad" he said. Shana went in the room._

_"Hey Matt!" she said. I smirked when my dad sighed. He ran a hand through his copper (he had black streaks in them) hair._

_"Yes kids?" he asked._

_"We're going to show you yaoi!" we both said. Matt raised an eyebrow. I sat on the bed with him on the left and Shana was on the right._

_"Ok! Yaoi time!" Shana put the laptop on my dad lap and turned it on. She then typed in J_unjou Romantica.

***1 hour later***

_"And this is the Black Butler yaoi! This is Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis! They do together!" said Shana. I was laughing so hard! My dad face was priceless! He looked so stupid right now!_

_"And this Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus! They go together!" I said in between my laughter._

_"But Ciel and Alois make a cute couple!" said Shana. It was quiet for a minute. We both looked at my dad. Suddenly he got up. We looked at him confused._

_"That's it! Brick! You and your brothers are going to turn gay!" he said._

_"Not gay! Yaoi!" said Shana. My jaw hit the floor._

_"I'll go look for your futures husbands now!" and Matt left the room._

_"That went well?" said Shana. I punched her._

_"Maybe he joking" I said._

_"No he is not" said Shana._

_"I know" I frowned._

**~End of Flashback~**

I growled. I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't touch me Jason" I said. I felt his cold arms. Wait. I looked at what I was wearing. My eye twitched. I was wearing my boxers only! I elbowed Jason in the stomach to get off me and he did. He fell off the bed and I ran off but my legs couldn't support me. I fell on the floor feeling in more pain then before. I wish I stayed in bed. Then Jason appeared above me and I hit the floor, hitting my head on the marble floor. My back hurt too because of Dexter. Did I ever tell you he was a werewolf? Well now you know. He clawed at my back. I was in so much damn pain (do I complain a lot?) and Jason was on top of me. Blood came out of my mouth but Jason didn't give a fuck. I felt the cold marble on my bare back. I screamed in pain.

"I'll make you scream louder" said Jason smirking. I growled.

"Don't even think of fuckin touching me" I glared at him but I felt something coming up. Shit. What's the hell is going on with me! Jason glared back at me.

"I'll do as I please" shit. I felt his nails glide on my legs touching the burns. I hissed in pain. I felt my wounds bleeding again. He then starting running a hand up my leg.

"Jason! Fuckin stop touching me and get off!" I screamed in his face. He growled at me. He slapped me across me. On the cheek where it was injured. The impact was so hard that I was forced to look at the door where my brothers and the villains with the doctors where at. Boomer looked like he was going to cry or something and Butch looked ready to kill Jason. They couldn't do anything cause of the shadows that were controlling them. Jason can control people's shadows. Wait that's it! I can do the same but in a different way. I can control people full body like a puppet! But something was wrong. My whole body started feeling like it was burning. I winced. I felt a liquid. My blood. Oh god I'm bleeding. I shut my eyes tightly. I then felt Jason coming closer to my neck. Shit he's going to bite me. I bite my lip. And waited. And waited. And waited. But it never came.

"Ok Jason. Enough." I heard a voice. Fuck my life. I looked up to see him.

"Matt" I growled.

"Hello_ my son_"

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<strong>

**me:and the story ends :O**

**brick:review**

**bloss:and tune in for next time!**

**me:bai bai readers!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Leader Boy escape

**me:omg! more Brick! xD**

**fangirls:were Brick this time!**

**me:*points to a new cell* =0**

**Brick:*smirking and being crazy* hehehe**

**Butch&Boomer:Shana doesnt own anything expect her OCS! enjoy!**

**Puffs:The OCs are Matt and Jason!**

**Brick:and happy Friday the 13th *smirks sexy***

* * *

><p><strong>Brick P.O.V:<strong>

I glared at my so called father. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Stop glaring at me" he said. I was about to say something but something else came out. I got on my knees (which was painful) and threw up blood. My brothers ran to my side. Boomer on left. Butch on right. If I wasn't throwing up my blood and my cakes I would smirk.

"B-Brick! Are you going to be ok?" said Boomer. He sounded afraid.

"Brick…hang in there bro" said Butch. He also sounded afraid. I hated this. I hate worrying my brothers. That's not wrong! I'm supposed to worry about them! I looked and came face to face with the doctor. I pouted.

"Mr. Augustine-"the doctor started but I cut him off.

"My last name is Valentine" I said.

"Who gave you permission to change your last name?" Matt said pissed off.

"Me. I hate the last name Augustine"

"That's my last name" I heard Jason say.

"Exactly why I changed-"I couldn't finish my cause I ended up throwing up blood again.

"Stop fuckin talking!" yelled Butch.

"Calm down Butch. Come on Brick. Get into bed." Said Boomer.

"How can I fuckin calm down!" Butch yelled at Boomer. I stopped throwing up and sighed.

"Butch-"I started.

"Don't start! How can I calm down! My older brother is throwing up blood!" he yelled. Boomer and I looked at him.

"He has a point…" Boomer whispered.

"Guys. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine" I said.

"No you're not" said Boomer. I was going to answer back but instead I winced in pain. I felt eyes look at me. My arms felt like needles were going through it. I looked at my arms and they looked shitty. There were bandages on them. I started to take them off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop that!" yelled Butch trying to stop me.

"Brick! Please stop!" yelled Boomer also trying to stop me.

"Stop! My arms burn!" I yelled. I finally took off my bandages and saw strange marking on them. The markings looked like someone stitched them on me. I felt Matt death glare. He started walking towards me and he grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me up. I ended up throwing up more blood. I gritted on my wrist and examined my arm.

"Fuckin let go of me you damn pedophile!" I screamed at him.

"Why the fucks do you have those markings on your arm?" he yelled back. I growled at him taking back my arm.

"Are you doing witchcraft!" I glared at him. Shit. Yes I have. But I had too. I didn't want Blossom to forget me. I thought I could use forbidden (that's right) witchcraft so Blossom could have dreams about me. Not nightmares. That backfired on me. The hallucinations were side effects I guess. But the hell I gave Blossom was something I never wanted. But I couldn't stop it. I looked towards my brothers. They had shock washed over their faces.

"Yes I was doing witchcraft…" and then I got punched in the face and died. No I'm just joking about the part where I die. But I did get punched. I flew back and hit the wall. And blood came out of my mouth.

"I deserved that" I looked at who punched me. Not shocking.

It was Butch.

"You did witchcraft! You fuckin idiot! That shit can kill you!" he screamed at me. I pushed myself off the wall, cracking my neck. Shit that hurt.

"I know. But I don't care." And then I got punched again. I hit the same wall. Same place. More blood came out. Damn it. I looked at who punched me this time. Kind of shocking.

It was Boomer.

"How can you say that you don't care! You fuckin dumbass! We would care! Don't ever fuckin say that!" he also screamed. I did the same thing again. I pushed myself off the wall. But I started losing my balance. And when I thought I fall again, Jason caught me.

"Whoa there. Let's get you in bed" he said. He helped me to my bed and I lied down. I bite my lip. I wanted the pain gone.

"Come boys. Let the doctor help Brick" said Matt. Everyone walked out and Matt closed the door and I was left alone with the doctor and Jason.

"Already then. Let me help me" said the doctor.

**XoXo**

It's been 3 days now since the accident. I feel like a depressed. I haven't eaten or drank anything. All I do is sit in bed and talk to my brothers. But they don't talk back to me. They just listen. Well Boomer does. Butch mad at me and refuses to go near me. He also locked himself in his room. I sighed. I was alone right now. Boomer just left a while back. My wounds were going away slowly. Very slowly. But the one on my back. The one Dexter gave me. It would probably take fuckin forever to heal. Damn him. I stared at the sheets. Damn I felt lonely, in pain and sad.

I sighed again. I got out of bed and winced in pain slightly. I had to ignore the pain. I had too. I walked towards my closest. I picked out my clothes and walked into the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and etc. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it (I left it unzipped), black skinny and my red converses. I didn't really care about my looks right now. But there was something missing.

My hat.

Blossom still had it. Guess I'll have to go get it back. I smirked (damn my smirk is awesome).

"Guess I'll have to visit Blossom again" I grabbed my iPhone and grabbed an empty red backpack. I threw my iPhone in there. I also threw my headphones, my iPod, some money, my charger, Blossom ribbon (I stole it from her), a book, and my sweets in there and closed the it and put the backpack over one of my shoulders. I feel like I'm running away. I'm sort of am. Who cares? I started walking towards the doors that lead to a balcony. It was night. Around 11. I closed the doors and started flying towards Blossom house. I flew slowly. I was still in pain and I was still sick. And when I mean by sick I mean the witchcraft is like affecting me and shit. Then I realized something.

"I don't know where Blossom lives" I stopped flying and stood in midair. Damn I'm an idiot. They moved 8 months ago or something. I guess I'll have to ask for directions. I floated down and started heading somewhere. Maybe I should have thought this though. I'll ask someone. I shrugged. Was I running away? Maybe.

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK STAY IN BED YOU HOBO!<strong>

**me:well thats it! **

**Ruffs:review! *winks***

**Puffs:and stay tune for the next chapter! *blows kisses***

**me:Thx u for all the reviews! i really do apprentice them!**

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	9. Lovers at first sight

**me:hehehe. EVERYONE! i think Dexter full name is Dexter McPherson! if im mistaken plz tell me!**

**Ruffs:Shana doesnt own anything**

**Puffs:enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

The last 3 days have been…okay I guess. Well, let me explain what happened. When I got back to the party my sisters and Professor was waiting there. Everyone had left. I was wearing Brick hat, so it was a dead giveaway that something was up and it involved my counterpart. So I told them what was going on. I had to tell them what been going on. So I told the truth. I told them about the nightmares, the hallucination, and meeting Brick. I cried that night too. My sisters and Professor was there for me. They told me that. That they would help me through this. I even admitted that I used to love Brick and that I was in love with him again. They were shocked. I was shocked when Professor told me that it was alright. I was even more shocked when Buttercup and Bubbles told me that they loved their counterparts. I was glad that I had the greatest family ever.

Well the day after that I was figured out two things. One that an old factory was burned down and there was a body there. Sadly we couldn't tell who the body was. It was mystery. The other thing was that I figured out where Dexter was. In the hospital. My dear friend Robin told me. She heard from Mitch. And Mitch saw Dexter in the park badly bruised and he called an ambulance and Dexter was sent to the hospital. I was shocked. I remember Dexter being perfectly okay. I'll have to question him later. Well that night I had a strange dream. I was in a in an ice ring. I wore a simple pink dress that went to my knees and my old pink skates. I used to be an ice skater. I gave that up. Anyways. I was skating around. Brick was there too. In his old hockey jersey, jeans and his old red skates. He used to be a hockey player. He was skating around, hitting a puck with his old hockey stick. We didn't look at each other. We didn't even acknowledge each other. And that was all the dream was about. Strange but simple.

Well now it's the 3rd day. I was flying towards the hospital Dexter was in. Hoping I can finally get some answers. I floated down and went in. I walked towards the receptionist and she looked up.

"Hello Blossom. How am I help you?" she asked with glee.

"I would like to see Dexter McPherson." I asked smiling.

"He is in room 234 in the South wing."

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day" I started walking towards the South wing.

"Same goes for you!" I heard the receptionist said. I smiled.

**XoXo**

When I finally found the room Dexter was in (thanks to a couple of doctors) I stood outside of room. Was he going to answer my questions? Hope so. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" I heard Dexter say inside. I opened the door and walked in. Well I guess I wasn't the only one visiting him. Robin, Mitch and Dexter sister Dee Dee was inside. I saw Dexter on the bed and he had a bandage around his forehead and his right leg and arm had a cast on them.

"Dexter McPherson. You got a whole a lot of explaining to do." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" said Dexter.

"You know what I mean. Now start talking Mr. Boy Genius" I crossed my arms.

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you"

**Brick P.O.V:**

So right now, I'm walking towards Blossom house. I wasn't that far from it. How I found it you ask? Well I asked the Mayor. I saw him at the park (I somehow ended up there) getting a pickle and I asked him where Blossom lived. He looked at me shocked but I didn't really care. Anyways. I'm right now walking there. I saw it. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I waited for like a minute.

"I'll get it!" I heard a female voice.

Bubbles.

I laughed a little. I remember Bubbles girlyness. The door opened and Bubbles smiled started to fade away. Then she started screaming in my face.

"BRICK!" she yelled. Before I could say something she slapped me.

"Ow!" I said.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?" I heard the Professor say. He ran towards us and saw me.

"Hey John" I said. And he fainted.

"Ok?" I said confused.

"What's all the shitty scre- BRICK!" said Buttercup coming towards up. She growled and I knew she was going to punch me.

"Wait! I'm here to see Blossom!" I said putting my hands up.

"You want to see Blossom! NEVER! Stay away from her!" yelled Buttercup. I sighed. This is going to be difficult.

"Please?"

"No" said Bubbles.

"Well me guess. Blossom told you guys everything?"

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"If I explain will you guys let me see Blossom?"

"Depends" they said in unison again. I sighed.

"Can I come in then?"

**Blossom P.O.V:**

"So let me get this straight. You and Mitch are werewolf. Dee Dee and Robin are vampires. The Rowdyruff boys are the sons of the vampire king. And they love us but their dad is forcing them to go with guys because their dad saw yaoi. So Brick has been using forbidden witchcraft and that's why I had those nightmares and hallucination. And I have no choice but to be Brick mate. Am I correct?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Mitch shrugging.

"Your not joking around right?" I said.

"No" they all said in unison.

"That is ludicrous. And I can't believe I actually believe it" they smiled at me and I smiled back. The stuff they were telling me sounded like something from a fairytale book. But this was reality.

"Now Dexter. Tell me how you knew where I was" I said directing my attention him.

"I saw you leaving and decided to follow you. I don't think leaving your only party is normal. And it was easy to follow you because I can smell your scent." he said.

"I'm shocked you believe all of this" said Robin.

"I thought you wouldn't" said Dee Dee

"Well I had too. It does make sense to what's going on. I guess." It was a little unbelievable but I really can't do much about it. Believing them is the only thing I can really do.

"Oh. Dexter how did you get all bruised up? I remember seeing you perfectly okay" I said.

"Well. When you left Brick and I got into a fight." He said. Makes sense.

"Well I should probably be going." I said.

**XoXo**

After I said my goodbyes I flew out of the window. I started flying home. I finally got my answers that I wanted! Ha! Point for me! I flew down and stood in front of my door. I heard loud laughter inside. Bubbles probably. She always laughs loud for some reason. I got my keys out and opened the door. What happen next was shocking. I saw Bubbles and Buttercup playing Just Dance 3….with Brick! They were dancing to hit me baby one more time. I was shocked.

"Hit me baby one more time!" they all sang in unison.

"I made cookies!" said Professor walking out of the kitchens with a tray full of cookies. He looked towards the door and saw me. And he froze.

"Oh Blossom!" he said. Brick turned towards me and smirked widely.

"Hey Red" he said.

"What are you doing in my house?" I screamed at him.

"Two reasons. One, you have my hat and I like it back. Two, I sort of ran away." He said as he paused the game.

"You're not getting your hat back and you ran away?"

"Why not? And yeah"

"Wait a minute. You never said you ran away" said Professor

"Ohhh! A ran away!" said Bubbles.

"Stupid leader boy" said Buttercup

"Okay. Okay. I ran away because my father was with me and I didn't really wanted to be near him. And so was Jason" said Brick.

"Jason?" I asked.

"The boy Brick is supposed to go with" said Bubbles

"Oh. I know about it. Dexter, Mitch, Robin and Dee Dee told me" I said walking towards the couch and sitting on it. Brick sat next to me and my sisters sat on the couch on my left and Professor on his chair and he put the cookies on the coffee table.

"Okay. Why you going to do now leader boy?" said Buttercup.

"He'll stay here" I said. Brick smirked wider.

"Blossom you naughty girl. Do you really want-"I cut Brick off by hitting him with a pillow.

"Shut up! You said you ran away! So I'm just being helpful that's all!" I said. Everyone laughed at my reaction. I blushed.

"Fine. Whatever." Said Brick.

"Professor can Brick stay?" I asked.

"Well. If he isn't going to cause trouble. I'm fine with it." He said.

"Great. Brick you're going to stay here." I said.

"Okay then." He said. We stared into each other eyes. It felt like a decade. A century. A millennium. Maybe even an eternity. But it was only 2 minutes.

"Yo leader girl and leader boy. Knock it off" said Buttercup.

"Awwww! How cute! You two make such a cute couple!" squealed Bubbles. Brick and I looked away and I blushed. He was probably blushing too.

"You two aren't going to do that all the time right?" said Professor. Brick and I looked at each other again and we were still blushing.

"We'll try not to" we both said.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS CUTE =3<strong>

**me:Ok then! thats all!**

**Ruffs&Puffs:Review and stay tune for the next chapter! ;]**

**me:bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	10. A RedPink Love

**me:sorry for the late update! chapter 10 everyone! ^^**

**Red:Shana doesnt own anything! please enjoy!**

**me:by the way! Je t'aime means 'i love you' in french! **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V:<strong>

That night (around dinnertime) the Puffs and Professor went out to eat. Brick didn't want to go.

"No. I rather just…stay" said Brick. He was currently sitting on the roof. The Puffs was floating in front of him.

"Brick. Just come." Blossom said.

"Yeah! I don't understand why you want to stay at home!" said Bubbles.

"If he doesn't want to go then leave me." Buttercup crossed her arms. She wanted to go already.

"Just leave without me. I want to be alone for a while" said Brick. He floated off, escaping into his room (he was staying in the guest room and the girls got him what needed and settled him in).

"Come one. Let's just go" said Buttercup floating off to the car and getting in. Bubbles copied Buttercup. They both sat in the back. Blossom on the other hand stared at Brick window. She was wondering why he was so depressed. Was it that something happened? Maybe she said something wrong.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I sighed. Why was Brick upset? Did I say something wrong? I think so. I asked about his mother. But only because he asked about my mother! And my mother is dead. Is Brick mother dead too?

"Blossom! Hurry up!" yelled Buttercup.

I sighed. I floated off towards the car, sitting in the passenger seat. I stared out the window. The car started driving away from the house. I thought about Brick the whole ride. I loved him! And I was worried for him!

I sighed.

I loved Brick. I was in love with him again. But does he love me back? He did say it. But I'm not sure. I want to ask him. But I'm scared. We just meet again. I don't want to ruin anything.

"Je t'aime Brick" I whispered in my French accent.

**Brick P.O.V:**

I stood in front of the mirror (it was a full body mirror that was on the back of my door). It was covered in blood. My blood. And I was shirtless. I couldn't see my reflection. Because vampires reflections don't show and cause it's covered in blood. I wasn't looking at the mirror anyways. I was staring at floor on my right side.

I sighed.

I looked at the mirror. The blood was gone and my reflection showed. How? Vampire powers. Too difficult to explain. I looked at myself in disgust. The burns were still there (I removed all the bandages). It was very un-attracting. And I like to stay attracting for Blossom. I love her after all. But does she love me back? Probably not. She did let me stay here. She a heroine and she was being kind. I mean. Seriously. After the shit I put her through….

I groaned.

Why was Blossom being kind to me? Why is her sisters and John being kind to me? This made no sense at all. I was used to their enemy. And I did make Blossom life Hell (I haven't told them why I did it thou). I shook my head. I'll have to think about something else.

I frowned.

I remember my conversation with the girls earlier this day. I also remembered when I was on the roof and the girls wanted to me come with them. I told I wasn't hungry and that I wanted to be alone. I could tell Buttercup was getting annoyed and Blossom and Bubbles were worried for me (more Blossom than Bubbles). Well I guess I can share why I was so upset. One, cause I want Blossom to love me. She doesn't love (or I think she doesn't). She was being kind, but she was kind to everyone. I do remember this one time. Back then where that us Ruffs and the Puffs used to fight. Once, Boomer got injured and Blossom stopped the fight. She told us to go to the hospital (much to Butch and Buttercup dislike due to the fact that we had to stop fighting while Bubbles agreed with Blossom). I didn't really say anything about. I just flew Boomer to the hospital, Butch following behind me. It was kind of her. But Bubbles would have done the same if Blossom hasn't.

I sighed.

I was also upset because of my conversation with the girls earlier. We were at the mall (getting me stuff) and I was telling them about my family. It started when I brought up my brothers. Buttercup and Bubbles liked at topic (Bubbles showed it more). Then I started talking about Jason and how I was supposed to marry him. The first thing that came out of their mouths was yaoi (they said it in unison). The topics lead to my father. I told them how I hated him. While I was talking about him, Blossom asked about my mother. I didn't want to talk about. I bet their thinking that my mother is dead. Well, she isn't. Oh no. She was alive and healthy. Wondering why I don't want to talk about my mom. Well, it's cause her and my dad got a divorced when Boomer was around 2 years old (us Ruffs are a year apart, me being 17, Butch being 16 and Boomer being 15). And my mother was out of our life. We haven't seen her since then. I hate talking about her. It made me upset. I hated the fact that she isn't in our life's (well I rather prefer her being in my brother's life).

"Brickie~Sama" said a female voice. I groaned.

"I'm not in the mood Bee Bee" I said turning around to the female vampire. She made silver hair, yellow eyes and she was wearing a plain black dress that went to her knees and black converses.

"Well what's your problem grumpy?" she said. She grinned.

"How did you find me?" I asked still looking at myself in the mirror.

"It wasn't simple. But I do have my ways" she giggled.

"How did you find me?" I repeated.

"You're not the only one who uses witchcraft."

"Whatever. Now get out. I don't like girls checking me out when I'm shirtless"

"But I like looking at-"

"Get out." I said, cutting her off. She frowned. So here's the deal. Bee Bee is the girl who I was supposed to marry. So I had a choice between her and Jason. I said neither and now I'm supposed to go with Jason.

"Don't be so rude. I see Dexter cut you deep" she said.

"And it hurts like fuck" I said.

"Language"

"Well now get out."

"I want to ask you a question" I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"This Blossom girl. Why she so special to you?"

"I don't think that considers you"

"It's a simple question. I want to know. She's leader of the Powerpuff girls. You used to fight her."

"Someone's been doing their research" she ignored me.

"Ryan I'm being serious" I frowned.

"Don't call me Ryan"

"That's your name"

"I know" I sighed. Couldn't she leave me alone?

"Ryan Augustine" I growled.

"Bitch its Ryan Valentines"

"No it's Ryan-"

"If I tell you why Blossom is so special to me will you leave?" I asked cutting her off again.

"Yes"

"I love her"

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I poked my pasta with my fork. I wasn't really hungry. But I did eat. But just a little. My family was talking. But I didn't listen or talk. My mind was set on Brick. Why was he upset? Maybe bring up his mother wasn't a good thing.

"Blossom?" said Bubbles. I looked at her.

"Stop crying over Brick" said Buttercup

"But I love him! And I'm worried for him"

"Or are you just saying that?" said Bubbles. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bubs?" said Buttercup

"Buttercup language please" said Professor.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I think you're upset because you think Brick doesn't love you back" she said. I blushed slightly.

"That is-"

"So true" said Buttercup cutting me off.

"No it is not! He does…love me back…" actually I wasn't really sure. He did say he loved me before. But was he telling the truth? Was he really in love with me?

"Maybe he does love me" said Buttercup voicing my thoughts. I hit her and she just laughed.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Professor. Buttercup laughed more.

"Professor! That is crazy! You just can't do that!" said Bubbles.

"I'm just saying!" said Professor.

"Guys!" I said.

"I wasn't thinking of that till now!"

"I think leader boy loves you!" said Buttercup in between her laughter. I blushed more. This was so embarrassing.

"And you love Butch!" I said. Buttercup stopped laughing and blushed.

"S-shut your mouth leader girl!" she yelled.

"I love Boomer!" said Bubbles. We all looked at her.

"Hey. It's the truth!" we all laughed.

But it was true. Brick does love me. But I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I don't know why.

"Um...Guys? Can we go home?"

**Brick P.O.V:**

I walked downstairs (still shirtless) towards the kitchen. Bee Bee left a couple minutes ago (after I told her about my dying love for Blossom). I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. I looked around. Why does it feel so…haunting? I heard a knock on the front door. I turned my head and looked at the door. It was dark around it. I slowly started walking towards it.

_Knock._

I bite my lip. It didn't feel right.

_Knock, knock._

I was close to the door. I felt a little dizzy. My vision was a little blurry. I am regret this.

_Knock._

I looked through the peephole. I saw nobody there. I sighed and backed away from the door.

_Knock._

I froze. Shit. I looked back at the door.

_Knock, knock, and knock._

I looked though the peephole again and this time I saw white. My eyes instantly went wide.

"Tell me Brick. Where are you?" I heard a voice behind me. Jason. He was behind me. Damn it. He was using witchcraft.

"Somewhere"

"Where?"

"Come and find me" I heard him growl. I feel a pounding in my head. Shit. The witchcraft is (again) backfiring on me. I groaned in pain.

"Brick? Are you alright?" asked Jason worried. I fell on the floor and my vision was getting blurry.

"Shit. Tell me where you are Brick! Quickly!"

"Come and find me" I smirked and then my surrounds were consumed by darkness.

**XoXo**

I groaned. What happened? Oh yeah. Jason. I furrowed my eyebrows together. When did he start using witchcraft? Fuck. I opened my eyes and I looked around. I was lying in my bed. I sat up and my head started pounding instantly. I hold my head and hissed in pain. Damn it. I rubbed my temples. The pounding was slowly fading away.

I sighed.

I got up (my head still was pounding but not has much) and I stood in front of the mirror again. I frowned. I hated how I looked. I don't want Blossom to look at me. I was still shirtless and the cuts and burns were ugly.

I growled lowly.

I heard someone coming. I was about to open the door but instead the door opened and I got hit. I hit the mirror too and it crack. I fell on the floor. I hissed in pain again.

"Oh fuckin shitty mothafucka hell! Damn it! Stupid bitchy slutty pain!" I yelled.

"B-Brick!" I heard. I looked up to see…Blossom.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! Ever heard of knocking!" I screamed at her. I saw her blushing.

"Why you blushing!" I asked.

"Shut up!" she yelled at me. She then frowned.

"Brick…where did you get those burns and cuts?" she asked. Shit. I was shirtless.

"Oh. My father is an abusive bitch." I lied. The sadness that was on her face vanished. She smiled but then glared at me.

"Don't ever cuss that much in this house!" she screamed.

"And DON'T EVER CALL ME WOMAN AGAIN!" she again screamed in my face. I stood up and stood in front of her. I was taller than her.

"I'll call you what I want to call you Red" I said smirking. She glared at me.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I glared at Brick. He is such an ass!

"Don't call me Red!" I said.

"Then I'll call you Pinky" damn he was smirking!

"Then I'll call you Ryan" I copied his smirk when he frowned.

"How did you know my name was Ryan?" he asked. I laughed a little and pointed downstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows together and went out the room and I followed. He had a shock face on him. He was looking down in the living room.

"I found them searching for you." I said.

"Butch! Boomer!" said Brick.

"Hey Brick" they said in unison.

And then Brick broke into a smile. He then looked at me.

"Like I said. I found them and decided I let them stay." I said.

"BOOMER!" yelled Bubbles in a man like voice. She then tackled Boomer down and hugged him.

"Bubbles!" yelled Boomer.

"Butch!" yelled Buttercup with the same man like voice and punched him.

"Buttercup!" yelled Butch and punched her back. They then had a punch war.

"How can I going to handle 6 teens with superpowers….3 of them being vampires" said Professor as he sighed. I laughed a little.

"Blossom" I looked towards Brick. He was smiling. It was a new thing. I've only seen Brick smirk.

"Thanks" he said.

"Don't thank me" I said, punching his arm lightly.

"Fine. But you will have to thank me" he said. I didn't understand. Before I could said something Brick pressed his lips against mines. I was shocked at first but I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss and it was so passionate. I felt sparks fly. This was the best moment of my life.

"Get a room you two!" I heard the greens yell.

We both smirked. We pulled away slowly and we looked at each other in the eye. His blood shot eyes. My cotton candy eyes. They both were full of love.

"I love you" we both said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 3<strong>

**me:well thats all!**

**Reds:*holding hands***

**me:aw~ 3**

**brick:review everyone!**

**bloss:and stay tune for chapter 11!**

**me:bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. A Vampire Temptation

**me:chapter 11 ^^**

**Brick:Shana Banana doesnt own anything :)**

**Blossom:So enjoy! :D**

**Me:The Italic parts is a dream :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V:<strong>

The last 3 months have been great! Brick and I are together! Ha! I feel so happy! He makes me feel so special. Well here's what been going now. The day Brick kissed me, he asked me out. I said yes (that was pretty obvious). 2 months ago Boomer asked Bubbles out. She screamed and said yes. 1 month ago Butch asked out Buttercup and he got punched. But then Buttercup kissed him and said yes. So tomorrow will be the end of school and the start of summer. And we'll be going on vacation in a week. Brick and I will go to the Caribbean Island together and will be spending the whole summer there at Brick summer house! Butch and Buttercup wanted to go somewhere, where they can relax. So they're going to New Jersey. Boomer and Bubbles, on the other hand, are going to Italy. Yes, Italy. Apparently Boomer is Italian. Who know?

Well. Right now I'm in chemistry (my last class of the day). We were packing stuff up. Tomorrow will be my graduation. I smiled wide. I wonder…what about Brick? He said he goes to school. A night school. Wonder about his graduation. He said he'll be at mines. Then I will be at his!

"Hey Blossom" said a male voice.

"Leave me alone Dexter" I said packing posters into boxes.

"Now come on. Don't be so rude." He said.

"I'm busy"

"So how are you and the vampire prince?" I hit him with one of the poster.

"Shut your mouth! You're just jealous that Brick has me" I said.

"Not at all!" he said.

"Dexter"

"Okay. Maybe a little bit" I looked at him.

"Well it like a medium size. Not too much but not too little" I crossed my arms.

"Okay! I'm jealous!" and right when he said that the bell rang. I got off the table and grabbed my backpack.

"I know you are" I said and walked pasted him.

**XoXo**

I walked out of book store. I got a couple of manga books (all of them being kuroshitsuji) and a few light novels. I was walking home because I didn't feel like flying home. As I was walking home I pasted by a man in a black trench coat and a black hat. He was leaning against a wall, smoking.

"Bitch, Brick is mines" I heard. I stopped and turned around. The person wasn't there anymore. I growled lowly. I flew off towards my house, leaving my pink steak.

**XoXo**

I ran a hand through my hair as I opened the door. I had to act like what happened with that stranger never happened.

"Hey! I'm home!" I said as I closed the door.

"Hey" said everyone. All expect Brick.

"Where's Brick?" I walked to the couch and sat on it. Right when I did my eyes got covered. I smiled widely.

"Guess who?" said a girlish like voice.

"Let me think. Is it Bubbles?" I said laughing a little.

"Fuck no! Bubbles is ugly!" said Brick. He took his hands off my eyes and kissed my cheeks. I hit him.

"Bubbles is not ugly!" said Boomer.

"That's not very nice" said Bubbles.

"Ignore Brick! He's just jealous that you're beautiful and he ugly!" I said as I got up and hugged Bubbles.

"Thanks Bloss!" said Bubbles has she hugged me back.

"I was just joking!" said Brick as he walked to Boomer and ruffled his hair.

"But out of all you Puffs, Buttercup is the flattest" said Butch. Buttercup growled at him.

"Out if all you Ruffs, Butch is the ugliest thing I've ever seen and he the smallest" Buttercup countered back.

"Oh! Don't start with me!"

"I just did!" and with that they ended up wrestling on the floor. The blues were laughing at them. I was watching too till Brick grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Peace and quiet" he said.

"I know right" I said. I then pressed my lips against his. It was a quick kiss.

"Brick. I want to know about your graduation." I said.

"What about it?" he said.

"Will you have one?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want to go to it" he chuckled.

"Sure thing babe. It's the day after yours"

"I'll be there" I smiled.

"And I'll be at yours" he smirked.

We started slowly moving in again. And right when we were going to kiss, the unexpected happened. The Professor walked passed us and coughed.

"Thank god you came! Blossom was going to rape!" said Brick.

"Shut up! I was not!" I said and hit him. Professor just laughed.

"No kissing **inside** the house" said Professor. He laughed and walked into the living room. He was trying to say we can kiss outside of the house but not inside.

"Blossom you tried to rape me." I hit Brick again.

"Okay. Okay!" he laughed and hugged me.

"I love you" I said and kissed Brick.

**XoXo**

That night (when everyone was asleep) I was lying on my bed and staring at the wall. I felt… uneasy. It was bugging me slightly.

'_Close your eyes Blossom. Sleep. Your graduation is tomorrow' _I sighed. I closed my eyes. Even if it took a while I sleep asleep.

_I feel strange. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room and I was lying in a coffin and on roses. I was wearing a red and black long sleeved Victorian dress. I wasn't wearing shoes. I also noted at my hair was curly (I never had my hair curled) and that the top half of it was put up. I sat up and looked around. _

"_Hello?" I said. My voice echoed. I didn't get a respond back. I got up. The marble floor was cold under my bare feet. I looked around. How was I going to get out? It was dark. How would I find my way out? When I took my first step, these candles that hanged on the walls lit up. I tensed up. I could see. I looked in front of me. There was stairs that was not too far from me. It lends up but I couldn't see what was beyond there. It was dark. I narrowed my eyes. This was getting suspicion. But this is a dream. My dream. I walked towards the stairs. I took the part of my hair that was clipped up off. My hair flowed down and I ran a hand through it. It messed up my curls but only a bit. When I reached the stairs I was ready to climb up them but I stopped. My foot was right above the first step. _

_No. _

_I couldn't go up there. There was something up there. Or someone. I couldn't tell. But I could tell that it was evil. And it frightens me. I let out a shaky sigh. Why should I fear something that is in my dream? That why it's called a nightmare. But this didn't feel like one. And this certainly isn't a dream. What was I saying? Doesn't matter. Nothing can hurt me. I'll probably wake up soon. I was being ridiculous. I planted my foot on the first step and I shuddered instantly. I stepped in some sort of cold liquid. I bite my lip. I had to keep moving. Better, I had to wake up. But there was something about this dream. It made me not want to end it. I wanted to see what was up does stairs. _

_I sighed._

_And started going up the stairs. Slowly. It was a long set of stairs. And the cold liquid was on every step. I almost tripped due to the fact it was some sort of slippery. Also, the higher I went up the darker it got. The more tensed up I got. The more I felt like turning around. The more I felt fear._

_I sighed in relieve. And my breath could be seen._

_I finally reached the end. I stepped on to carpet. It was soft. And warm. My feet were cold and wet. It was cold up here. I hugged myself. Damn it. This is…not normal. I was starting to freak out. I flinched when I heard a creak noise. I looked forward. There was a door. Light was around it. I walked up to it. But stopped in front of it. Inside. It was there. The source of my fear. I heard some shuffling inside. There was someone in there. Or something. I still couldn't tell. Perhaps if I go in I can get out of this dream. I gripped on to the doorknob._

_Here's goes nothing._

_I opened the door hesitantly. I peeked my head in. Nothing was in here. Expect for a large red coffin that was in the middle of the room. And certainly nobody was in here. But what was that shuffling noise? I walked in, heading towards the coffin. What was this doing here? I wanted to open it. But at the same thing…I wanted to leave. But I couldn't. I looked around. There had to be something to wake me up. I walked around the room. It was huge. And the floor was back to its cold marble floor. I heard a shifting noise in the coffin. And I stopped. There was something in there. No. Someone was in there. An animal probably. I walked back to the coffin. I had to open it now. I pushed the lid of the coffin. It was heavy. But I had powers. I pushed it off with all my strength. But was difficult. After a while I finally got it off. When it hit the ground it made a loud clash noise. I bite my lip. The atmosphere got more tensed. It was full of fear. I heard a growl. I backed off till my back hit the wall. I was still close to the coffin. I flinched when I saw a hand grip on to the edge on the coffin. I closed my eyes. _

_**Wake up.**_

_I heard whoever was in the coffin start getting out. I started panicking. This nightmare…I wanted it to end._

_**Wake up.**_

_I heard footsteps coming towards me. Shit. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I was shocked. I snapped my eyes opened. I was somewhere different. It was an empty street. And it was raining heavily. What?_

"_Bloss." I heard a male voice. I knew this voice._

"_B-Brick?" I hugged him back and buried my head in his chest. Even thou I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smirking._

"_Wrong. Its Santa Claus" I hit him softly. _

"_Stop fooling around." I smiled when I heard him chuckle._

"_Okay" I looked up to him. My smiled started to fade away when Brick frown._

"_Pinky…what are you doing?" that caught me off guard._

"_What do you mean? This is my dream."_

"_No…" I backed away from Brick a bit. He started looking around. What was he talking about? _

**Brick P.O.V (in the dream):**

_I looked around. This wasn't right. This was my dream. _

"_Actually this is my dream" I growled lowly. I turned around to face him. _

"_Jason" he smirked at me. Next to him was Matt. Blossom stood next to me._

"_Oh. Is this Blossom? She pretty" said Jason. I glared._

"_And she better than you" Jason frowned and I smirked._

"_Ryan-"I looked at Matt and he sighed._

"_Brick. Enough of this bullshit. Tell us where you and your brothers are. I forbid you to go with her" _

"_You also forbid me to use witchcraft but hey. I used it anyways" he also frowned. Blossom looked at me._

"_Pardon me. I forget. Blossom. This is Jason, my stalker, and Matt." I said._

"_Brick. Stop" Blossom frowned. _

"_Fine. I am going to put this in the nicest way I can put it in. Get the fuck out of my life and don't fuckin try to find me or my brothers. Or else I'm going to kill."_

"_Threating us now?" said Matt_

"_You can't fuckin kill me!" said Jason._

"_Yes I will." I felt Blossom grip on to my arm._

"_Brick. Seriously. Stop" she had a concerned face on. I smiled at her._

"_Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop." I kissed her cheek. I could hear Jason growl. I smirked. _

"_Damn that girl" _

"_Fuck you" I said. Then I felt a pounding in my head. Shit. Again with the backfiring. Everything always backfires on me. I held my head. Blossom knew something was up and looked at me._

"_Brick. Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine." I gritted my teeth._

"_You don't look fine. Tell me what's wrong" _

"_Your cute when you're worried" that didn't make her happy._

"_Ugh." Groaned Jason. Guess he's jealous. _

_The setting around started to fade away. I smirked. _

"_Time's up"_

"_No! Tell us where you are!" yelled Jason. Matt glared at me._

"_No" and the setting disappeared. All that was around us was darkness. The pounding in my head was gone. I sighed and looked at Blossom._

"_Brick. What was that all about?" _

"_They don't like you. So they don't want me to go with you." She looked down._

"_Is that why your father hates you?" she asked me._

"_I can't lie. Yes" I bite my lip. She was still looking down. _

"_But I hated him before I wanted to go with you. So don't be down" I walked to her. I grabbed her chin gently and made her look at me. I then smiled at her._

"_Don't be sad. Be glad"_

"_It's, don't be mad. Be glad dumbass" she smiled. And I laughed. She laughed along. I kissed her forehead._

"_Um...Brick..."_

"_Yes"_

"_How do we get out of this dream?" I looked at her. I didn't have a clue._

"_No cares! Let's spend this time together!" I hugged her. _

"_Brick!" she laughed at me and hugged me back. I was close to her neck. Way to close. Shit. I bite my lip. Damn. I was tempted to bite her. Well you know what they say on Being Human (The girls love to watch that show, so my brothers and I watch it with them). Temptation is a beast. And what came next was unexpected. I slowly started getting my fangs. I started inching closer to Blossom neck. I could feel her tense up. I was right at her neck._

"_Brick?"_

_I didn't answer back. Hell, I didn't listen to her. All I wanted was to bite her. To taste her blood. Her delicious blood. What would she do? At this moment. I didn't care. She gripped on to me. She was tensed up. And I was tempted. I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to bite her for 3 months now. And was my chance. _

_I smirked._

_And then I bite her._

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK IS A SEXY VAMPIRE! 3<strong>

**Me:and then Brick bit Blossom xD**

**Brick:Review peeps! and I'll go shirtless in chapter 12 *winks* ;)**

**Blossom:*rolls eyes* and stay tune for chapter 12 where I'll beat Brick up -_-**

**me:bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. The search for the vampire prince

**me:chapter 12 =)**

**Blossom:Shana owns nothing expect for Jason =)**

**Brick:Enjoy! *winks***

* * *

><p><strong>Brick P.O.V:<strong>

_Damn. Blossom blood is so fuckin tasty. I heard her scream. She was probably shocked. I wanted to stop. But I couldn't. I wanted to continue biting her. Which I did. She gripped on to me tighter. I pulled her closer to me. _

"_B-Brick…stop" _

_I couldn't. This was what I was waiting for. A taste for her pure blood. Oh I hated this. I never wanted to bite her._

_What would she do? _

_Would she think differently of me?_

_I hope not. _

_She would understand right? I mean, this is only naturally. She knew I was a vampire. And vampires live out blood. She had to understand. If she was a vampire. But she isn't. She was a human (with superpowers). She doesn't know how much I wanted her blood. I don't expect her to understand. I just don't want her to think differently about because I bit her. She an understanding girl. She would never look at me differently. _

_I took my fangs out and Blossom pushed me away. Blood was covering my mouth. Blossom covered the bite marks. I stared at her. Tears were rolling down her face. Shit. I felt this guilt build up in me._

"_Blossom…"_

_She fell to her knees. The pounding that was in my head before came back. I winced in pain. It felt like someone was hitting me on the head with a hammer _**(A/N: this is for babyflowers haha)**_. I also felt to my knees. I held my head. I looked down at the floor. _

_No._

_I had to go to Blossom. She was in pain. Screw me being in pain. But before I could go to her, I fell to the floor. My body was responding. I looked towards where Blossom was. She was on the floor too. Lying in a pool of her only blood. _

"_Blossom" my mouth moved but nothing came out. I then saw a black figure walking towards her. _

**Blossom P.O.V:**

_I was lying on the floor in a pool of my own blood. My body was listening to me. I felt weak and tired. I was still recovering from Brick biting me. I was expecting that he would bite me one day. He was a vampire. I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't scared of him. But he does bite harder. My neck was in so much pain. And I was bleeding a lot. I would forgive Brick if he apologized to me. But he doesn't need to apologize. I needed to understand. I looked towards Brick. He was in the same state as me. I saw his mouth move. But nothing came out. A shadow casted over me. I looked to see who it was. I couldn't tell who it was. The person was wearing a black rope that had a hood and it was covering his or her face._

"_Goodbye" said the person. It was a female voice. I knew this voice. It was the same voice that I heard when I was at the book store. She then pulled out a gun. I went wide eyes. She pointed it towards me. I closed my eyes._

_Shit._

_I heard gunfire but I didn't feel anything._

I opened my eyes and sat up. I heard a scream. It was coming from Brick room.

"Brick!" I ran out of bed and ran out of my room. I then ran to Brick room. His door was already opened. I stood at the door.

"Brick! Are you alright!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. Bubbles and Buttercup were already in the room. Boomer and Butch were sitting on the bed. I noticed that there was blood on the bed. I instantly went wide eyes. I thought the worst. Was Brick bleeding? I also noticed at the window was opened. The Professor walked in. he said something but I didn't catch it. I flew out the window. The wind was hitting my face hard. And it was warm outside. I flew everywhere. I had to find him. Where was he?

I stopped flying.

I saw something coming towards me. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was that? Whatever it was, it was coming fast. I moved to the side has fast as I could but I got punched in the face. The impact was so hard that I went through about 3 buildings. Then I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground I created a crater and I was lying in it. There were a couple people around and they looked at me. A couple police came and checked up on me. I got up and I was covered in rumble.

"Blossom! Are you alright!" asked one of the new police. I could tell he was new because I haven't seen him before.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I stood up and rubbed my head.

"Did you guys see what hit me?" I asked.

"Bitch it was me!" I heard a male voice scream at me. I looked in the sky. Well this is going to be annoying.

"Jason." I glared at him. He smirked.

"Found you! Where Brick?"

"I could ask you the same" he looked at me confused. He jumped down and landed safely on his feet. Then he walked to me. He was way taller than me and he was mimicking me. He crossed his arms like I did.

"So your telling me you have **no **clue where the hell Brick?" he asked.

"Yes" I asked. It was a simple respond.

"How did you find me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Your leader of the Powerpuff girls. Am I correct?" he said.

"That's right."

"And you protect Townsville?"

"Yes"

"So it not that difficult then. The problem is that I have no clue where you live."

"I thought you were Brick stalker." He narrowed his eyes at my comment.

"Look Jason. Brick doesn't like you. Get that through your think skull. He **loves** me. And he is **mines**" I said.

He looked ready to punch me. But before he could I kicked him in the stomach. He hit the steps that lend into the Mayor office. He was lying there in a cater at formed around his body.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again" I spat at him. I heard him growl. He looked at me his white eyes glowing.

"I am not afraid of you" I said. I noticed something. He was looking at me. But not my face. My neck. Shit. I covered my bite marks (I never knew I still had them).

"He bit you! HE BIT YOU!" he screamed at me. I glared at him and flew off. I left my pink streak. But I knew he was following me. I turned around flying backward. I saw Jason. He was running roof to roof. He was coming fast. I looked at the next roof. There was water on it.

Bingo.

I smirked (Brick sexy smirk). I stopped. I started flying towards the building. Jason saw this and was coming faster. I started getting an electric energy charged up. It was forming in both of my hands. Jason jumped off the building he was on. I was right at the water. It felt like time was slowing down. My heart was beating fast.

And he stepped in the water.

And I hit the water with my fully charged electric balls.

"Fry in Hell bitch!" I yelled. Once my hands landed on the water, it was electrocuting Jason. He screamed. It wasn't affecting me. I did a handspring. When my feet were on the ground I looked at Jason. He was smoking. And he was bleeding. I put my hands on my hip.

"By the way. Brick **is mine**" I said. I then started flying off.

"You crazy bitch! I'm going to fuckin kill you! You will rot in Hell you whore!" he yelled. I ignored him. I had to find Brick. But where was he?

I sighed. I stopped in midair.

I got to think this out. Brick. Where would he been? I closed my eyes.

"Brick."

I furrowed my eyebrows together.

I opened my eyes. I felt calmer. I took a deep breathe. And I floated off. I was dazing off. But I just flew off.

To who knows where?

**XoXo**

I looked around. I was lost. I don't know what happened. One minute I was frying Jason. Then I dazed off. Now I'm in front of gate that lend into the forest.

I sighed.

Tell you the truth; I didn't know where I was. It was a different place. It wasn't Townsville. Or I don't think it is. Maybe somewhere deep in the forest. But this gate made no sense. Why was it here? Where did this path lend to?

A drift of wind hit my back and leaves were blew pass me. I looked down at my clothing. Pink pajama, a pink shirt and no shoes. What was strange was the fact that I was wearing a hoodie.

Brick hoodie.

I looked back at the path.

"Maybe Brick got lost and went this way" I said to myself. I wonder how I got here. Who cares? I need to find Brick. I walked down the path. It was dark and the only light was the moon. I admit I was a little frightened. It was darker I farther I went down. I hugged myself when a gust of wind hit me. It was chilly. I then saw someone.

I froze.

A maze.

No. I can't go in there. I bite my lip. There was no way I could go in there. What if I get lost? I shook my head. I could always fly out of there. Why was I so afraid? I'm Blossom! Leader of the Powerpuff girls! I looked at the entrance. It was dark in there. I hesitatingly walked in. The maze was so atramentous. The walls were made of vines, leaves and branches. I felt my blood run cold. Once I was finally in the maze, I looked to my right.

Darkness.

I then looked towards my left.

Darkness.

I turned around. No. I can't leave. I need to find Brick. I turned around and closed my eyes.

_Left. Go left._

I heard little voices in my head. They sounded like a female voice.

_Left. Go left._

"Left. I should go left"

_Left. He will be beyond this maze._

I snapped my eyes opened. I turned around. The entrance was being covered by vines. I watched in horror. Then the entrance was covered up and I was left in darkness. I looked up. There was a layer of rock. I was circumvented. I sighed.

"Left it is then" I turned left and walked down the path.

**Brick P.O.V:**

I sat on my bed, shirtless. Yes. Shirtless. And, yes. My bed. Meaning I was in my house. More like castle. Call it whatever you want to call it. Right now I was sitting on my bed. I was so depressed right now. I bit Blossom. How could I do such a thing? I bit her out of the blues. It was the worst thing I could have ever done to her. Yes. I would have bit her sooner or later. But…I looked down.

I sighed.

"Prince Ryan. Welcome back" I looked up to see who said that. I frowned.

"Jason..." I said. I noticed that he was wet and was twitching. He was also burned badly.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He then frowned.

"Blossom fried me" he said walking towards me. I looked at him. Then I smirked.

"So Blossom fried you? That's my girl" I said. Jason looked at me.

"Hey. She is not your girl. You belong with me" he said.

"Hell no. I belong to Blossom"

"The minute I see her, I'm going to kill her" I glared at Jason.  
>"I'll kill you before you can even touch her" I said. I heard footsteps coming. The person was running. I looked at the door. Jason also looked at the door. Then one of the servants ran in.<p>

"Prince Ryan!" he yelled. I got up from my bed and walked to him. He got on his knees and bowed to me.

I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a girl!" I looked at him.

"And?" I crossed my arms.

"She from the human world!" he yelled again.

"What?" my mouth was slightly opened. Damn it. The human girl entering the vampire world. That is bad news.

"Worst! She leader of the Powerpuff girls!" he said.

My eyes went wide.

And I knew...

Jason was smirking.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>O M F G!<strong>

**me:Well thats it :)**

**Blossom:i never got to beat up Brick *pouts***

**me:in chapter 13 you will xD**

**Brick:hey -.- anyways...Review!**

**Blossom:And stay tune for chapter 13!**

**me:Bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	13. The Game of the Dark Creatures

**me:Chapter 13 everyone!**

**Brick:enjoy!**

**Blossom:Please do enjoy! =D**

**me: And thank you to everyone to reviews and reads my story! i really love you peeps! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick P.O.V:<strong>

I grabbed the servant by the collar.

"Where the fuck is she right now!" I yelled at the servant. He started to shake a bit.

"S-she in the maze!" he said. He sounded afraid.

"Are you going to kill her?" asked Jason. I turned head around and glared at him.

"Just saying" he said. I looked back at the servant and glared at him. He shrank.

"B-but she is a human! She cannot see this world!" he said. I growled at him.

"I don't give a fuck! She is MY lover!" I yelled. I heard more footsteps coming. A couple guards came in old man. I frowned.

"Darius" I said looking at the old man. Darius is one of three elders. There are a total of twelve council members, three of them being the elders. There are three worlds. A vampire world, a werewolf world and a demon world. There's a fourth world. It's filled of low rank monsters. Not really important. There are four council members from each world. Three of them are part of the council and one of them is the elders. They are more powerful than the kings. They make laws and punishments. They can always overwrite stuff the kings do. Darius is the vampire elders. He old and has grey hair. He always wears a black rope with a hood. He had these black eyes that make him look like a rapist. He may be old (he like millennium) but he was cool. He was like my grandpa.

"Ryan. Nice to see you again" said Darius.

"Cut the crap." I said. I wasn't in the mood. He slightly glared at me.

"Brick. I'm sorry but I cannot let this girl enter this world."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen." Darius sighed.

"Why is she so important to you?" he asked.

"I love her." I said. I could hear Jason growl behind me. Darius looked at me shocked.

"I'm so sorry Brick" he said. I was confused.

"Darius…what did you do?" I asked. Right at that moment a guard came in.

**Blossom P.O.V: **

Finding my way out was difficult. I was walking around for a couple of minutes now. There was a voice that was telling me where to go. I don't who the voice belongs too. But she was female. I couldn't do much about who it was. I just followed it. I was starting to freak out a little. The deeper I got the more the scenery was changing. I would go one way and it would change. Then it would go back to being the old scenery (which was bushes and leaves). I wanted to get out so badly. I tried to blow the top off but it didn't work. My attack just vanished before it could hit the ceiling. I tried to fire the maze but the same thing happened. There are some animals in here. There was a rabbit and a deer. They didn't bother me. What bothered me was that there was an alligator in here. It looked at me. I was looking at it. And the alligator went by me. It was…awkward.

I sighed.

I looked forward. I was so afraid. It was cold and dark. I could see thou. Which I thought was strange. I felt like something was behind me. I heard light footsteps behind. I quickly turned around. Nothing.

"H-hello?" I asked. My voice echoed. I bit my lip. There was no one in here. I turned around and continued walking in the direction I was already heading towards. Then I was stuck. There were 3 paths. One that lend to my right, one that lend to my left and one that lend straight.

_Go straight. Find the mirror._

And there was that voice that was helping me find my way. I followed the voice. I went straight.

_Head towards the Path of Roses._

Path of Roses? As I was walking I noticed the scenery was changing again. Instead of bushes and leaves, there were red and black roses. It was more…emptier. As I was walking I heard a giggle then a chuckle.

I froze.

There was someone else in here.

"_Blossom huh? What a pretty name" _

"_Shut up woman"_

I heard voices. The first one was female (this voice sounded different from the female voice that was telling me where to go) and the second one was a males voice. I turned around. There was no one there. But I saw something. It was black. And foggy like. I narrowed my eyes. What was that?

I instantly went wide eyes. I turned around and saw two black mists coming towards me at full blast.

**Brick P.O.V:**

I looked at the guard who walked in.

"Sir. We have released the Tenebris Vampires in the maze to extermination the girl" he said. I went wide eyes.

"Good." Darius said and the guard bowed to him.

"You send the Tenebris Vampires! Why!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked at me.

"Who cares? Blossom will die soon!" said Jason. I started to panic.

"No! Tell them to come back! Now!" I again screamed.

"We can't. The maze is about to close up" the guard said. Suddenly I heard a loud explosion. I looked out the window and saw them energy balls and fire balls being threw up in the night skies with small mushroom shaped explosion. I was shaking in fear. I looked at them. Before I could let them say anything I ran towards the window.

"Brick! Wait!" I heard Jason yell. I didn't wait. I will not wait.

"Ryan! Stop!" I heard Darius scream at me. I then flew out of my room and flew towards the maze.

**Blossom P.O.V:**

I ran as fast I could. I was throwing energy balls and fire attacks everywhere.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. I heard a mix of female giggling and male chucking everywhere. There were two black mists following me. But I didn't dare to stop and look to see where they were. I just ran. And threw random attacks everyone.

"_You can't escape us girly!" yelled the male voice. _

"I don't even know you! Just leave me alone!" I again yelled. Why were they trying to kill me? I saw them in front of me and I threw more fire attacks at them. A fire started and I turned left. I had more idea where I was going. I felt tears forming.

Brick.

I wish he was here.

I stopped. One of the black mists was coming towards me. I turned around. But the other one was also coming towards me.

"_Your dead now girly!" they both yelled._

I turned around and someone grabbed me by the throat. It was the male. He wasn't choking me. He was wearing a black rope that hit that floor. He had no hair but there were scars on his face and head. On his forehead was written, Maximis Hostium. What was so horrifying was that his eyes and mouth were stitched up. He made mouths on both of his cheeks. Each mouth showed off there fangs. He made 4 fangs…there was also blood coming out of the mouths.

"Hiya" he said. I was shaking. The mouth on the left cheek was talking for him. It was moving… The other black mist came down and landed beside the male. She was also wearing a black rope. She had curly purple hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were stapled shut and her mouth…she didn't have one.

"Victoria. There you are" said the male. I bit my lips. The tears were still there. But they never fell. Victoria held out her right arm. There was something written on the palm of her hand. She made black nails that were sharp looking.

_Hello Victor. _

That was written on her hand.

"We have the girl. Time to slaughter her" Victor said.

Victoria caressed my cheeks slowly. I felt her sharp nails glide down my cheek. Suddenly the spot her mouth was supposed to be started ripping open. My eyes went wide. Was she ripping her mouth opened! She was ripping her skin! Her mouth finally showed and her fangs were shown. She had black lipstick on.

"Kill her" she said. Victor tightens his grip on my throat.

"Brick!" I screamed.

**Brick P.O.V:**

I landed on the ground. Jason, Darius and the guards were hot on my trail. I didn't look behind me I just ran forward. There was a crowd of people around the entrance to the maze. I pushed the people away and tried to get to the front. Everyone was complaining. Like I give a shit. I finally got to the front. I saw the entrance. There was a stone wall that was going to cover it. There were guards there and a witch. Damn they were going to seal it. I knew everyone was staring at me. I was the prince after all. I was about to run but someone grabbed my wrist.

I growled lowly.

"Brick! I can't allow you to go in there!" yelled Jason. I turned around and grabbed my wrist back. Then I glared at him.

"Fuck off! I love her! I will die for her! Don't get in my fuckin way or I will kill you!" I yelled at him. Before he could say anything I grabbed a knife from one the guards who was near me. Then I went to Jason and held the knife to his neck. I also had my fangs out. He didn't look at me, he was looking straight forward. He was tensed up.

Time froze.

Nobody was moving. Nothing was moving. The temperature dropped low. I was close to his neck. The moon started dimming down.

"Don't get in my way. I will kill. I will allow you to get in my way anymore" I whispered. I was death glaring at him. I could tell he was scared. He was shaking slightly and he was tensed.

I heard Blossom scream again.

I growled again.

And everything started moving again.

Then I stabbed the knife in Jason eye and popped out his eye. He screamed his pain and covered his eye (it was the left one). Then I threw the knife at Darius. It landed at his feet. He glared at me. I just ran to the entrance. I slid down on my knees and made it inside.

"Brick!" I heard Jason yell. Then the entrance was sealed.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Everyone looked at the sealed door in horror. Their prince was inside with the Tenebris Vampires. The witch that was standing there had her hand on the door. Spiders then started coming out from the spot where she laid her hand on. There were tons of spiders covering the door.

"Seal this door. Let none in. let none _in_" she said in a sinister voice. It was dark and cold.

"No!" yelled Jason. The brown haired watched. His lover was in there. With that bitch and two of the craziest vampires. His hand his eye. The one Brick had stabbed. Blood was oozing out between his fingers.

"Let him be" everyone turned around. It was the Darius who had spoken.

"If he wished to die let him! He is a fool!" he yelled. He put on his hood and started walking off. His guards followed him. Truth was that he was worried. Extremely. Brick was like his grandson. He didn't want him to die.

"Brick…please be careful" he whispered.

**XoXo**

Brick was sitting on the floor. It was dark and cold in the maze. There was fog. But he could see perfectly. He was panting slightly. He was tired. And wounded.

He looked to his side. His hand was covering a bullet wound on his left side. It started bleeding.

He sighed.

He got a red cloth from his pocket and ripped it. He covered it. He got up and looked closed his eyes.

_She close. Brick. Find her. Find her Brick._

They strange voices. Brick listened to the voice. It was female like. He opened his eyes. His blood shot eyes were glowing. They looked like glow sticks with venom in them.

He heard Blossom piercing scream. And he walked towards that scream.

**XoXo**

Blossom was being held by the throat. She was lifted off her feet. She was struggling to get out of Victor iron grip. But she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. She was scared. She was going to face death.

"Afraid huh? You should be" Say the purple haired vampire. Her voice was haunting. Victor then sticks out his tongue from his right mouth. It was long and skinny. He wrapped his tongue around Blossom neck. It was tighter. But what they expected the pink puff to say was not what they expected.

"Ew" was all Blossom said. That was not what they expected. Yes it was gross. But it was scary. She should have screamed. They didn't care. When not that much.

"How is it? To know that you will die?" Victoria said.

"How is it? To know that you're a totally slut?" Blossom remarked back. It didn't come out smooth. Victoria glared at Blossom. Blossom had no idea why she said that. She was about to die.

"You bitch!" Victoria screamed. "Kill her Victor!"

Victor slightly stuck his tongue in Blossom neck. Blossom gripped her teeth. It was right where her bite marks were.

Right when Victor was about to snap Blossom head in two, his tongue was burned off. He screamed in pain. Blossom fell and landed on her butt. Part of the tongue was still on her neck. She tore it off and coughed, breathing for air. Victoria ran to Victor.

"Brother! Are you alright!" she asked. Victor pushed her away.

"I am alright"

"That's enough" Blossom went wide eyes. She looked towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes started to form tears.

"Brick" she whispered. Brick stood there. His eyes still glowing and he was glaring at the Victoria and Victor. The two siblings looked at their princes. They instantly got on their knees and bowed their heads.

"Prince Ryan" they said in unison. Brick ignored them and walked to Blossom. She got up and ran to him. She had tears flowing down her face.

"B-Brick…" she said. She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. Brick hugged her back and smiled.

"Blossom. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting"

* * *

><p><strong>AND CHAPTER 13 ENDS!<strong>

**Me: hoped you enjoyed it! **

**brick: and i still didnt get beaten up ^^**

**Blossom:-_- you suck Brick**

**me: Review and stay tune for chapter 14! bai bai!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Bloody Hell

**Me: Oh my shit :O I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I was going through some shit! But here you all go! SORRY for any mistake!**

**Brick: Chapter 14**

**Blossom: Enjoy! :)**

**Me: And again for making you wait! I'll try to update sooner! (hope you guys didn't lose interest!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V:<strong>

Brick wiped away Blossom tears with his thumbs.

"Stop crying Pinky" he said. Blossom tried to but was failing.

"How can I stop crying? I almost died and…" she said. She bit her lip. Brick hugged her again.

"It's okay now. I'm here" he said. More tears flowed down the pink puff face. She again buried her head in Brick chest.

"Prince Ryan! What are you doing? She is a human!" said Victoria. Victor looked at his sister.

"Sister! Please be quiet!" said Victor. Brick glared at the two vampires. His eyes still glowing red.

"Shut your mouth" Brick snapped. Victoria flinched a bit. But she did what she was told. She closed her mouth and skin started covering it. Soon it was gone. Blossom, who was watching, felt uneasy about it. It wasn't normal.

"Come Red. Let's go" said Brick catching Blossom attention. She simply nodded. Brick then looked back at Victor and Victoria.

"You two will turn around and walk" Brick demanded. They nodded and walked off. Brick held Blossom hand and walked off too. Blossom blushed lightly. She wiped the tears away.

"Brick. Do you know the way out?" she asked.

"Of course I do" he responded. Blossom gave him a doubt filled look.

"Do you really?" she asked again.

"Yes I do. I've been through this maze before" he said again. Blossom sighed. Guess she'll have to trust Brick on this one.

**XoXo**

Brick and Blossom have been walking, what felt like an hour, for five minutes now. Blossom was freaking out a lot. She was scared. It was dark and she was holding on to Brick. She had noticed that Brick was calm. How could he be so calm?

It wasn't truth.

Brick, looking calm on the outside, was scared in the inside. The dark was his phobia. He never was a fan of it. He was scared. More scared than Blossom. He had to be calm for her. Brick turned left and Blossom followed. Brick suddenly stopped and frowned. Blossom didn't notice and bumped into Brick.

"Ugh! Brick! Why did you stop?" she asked. Brick didn't respond. She looked what was in front of Brick.

Mirrors. Lots of them.

She remembered those times she made with mirrors. The first time she had a hallucination in her room, at the infirmary, and in the house of mirrors.

She looked at the path full of mirrors. There were mirrors of different shapes and sizes. Big ones, small ones, tall ones, short ones. They looked normal.

"Brick. Why did we stop?" Blossom asked again. Brick sighed.

"I hate this path" he said. Blossom looked at him.

"Why? There's just a bunch of mirrors" Blossom said.

"There not normal mirrors" Brick said. Blossom was confused. Brick, knowing Blossom was confused, turned around and smiled at her. He gently took her hand and walked up to first mirror. It was a full body mirror. Blossom looked at it. She couldn't see her reflection.

"Brick." said Blossom as she frowned and turned her head to look at Brick. Brick nodded at the mirror.

"Look" he said. Blossom looked back at the mirror. She was shocked. The mirror showed her and Brick. But different. The reflections had big smiled on them.

"Hi! I'm Happy Blossom!" said Blossom's reflection. Blossom looked dumbstruck.

"And I'm Happy Brick!" said Brick's reflection.

"Umm…" said Blossom. Happy Blossom giggled.

"Let me explain! You see these mirrors show different you! Like different emotion and personality! Oh I love these mirrors!" she said. Blossom looked at Brick.

"This mirror shows one of your emotions. Happiness." Said Brick.

Blossom looked at the mirror again. A smile broke out on her face.

"I want to see the other mirrors!" exclaimed Blossom. Brick was caught off guard.

"What?" he said, dumbstruck. Blossom looked at Brick again. She held his hands.

"Please!" she said. Brick looked at her. She was crazy. Or high.

"What have you been smoking?" he asked. Blossom hit his arms playfully.

"Please Brick!" Brick sighed. He had no choice.

"Fine" Blossom hugged Brick and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you!" Blossom walked up to different mirrors. There was a sad her, a crazy her, a tomboy her and a girly her. There were different her! It was something Blossom has never seen. Brick tried to keep up with Blossom but it was kind of difficult.

He sighed.

He didn't understand why Blossom was so in to these dumb mirrors. They were useless. That's why there here.

Brick frowned.

He lost Blossom. Fuck. He wasn't really in the mood anymore. He wanted to sleep.

"Blossom. Where are you?" He asked.

"Brick!" yelled Blossom. Brick's heart skipped a beat. He flew to where he heard Blossom voice. When he arrived he stood beside her. She was looking forward.

"Blossom! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look!" she said pointing to the mirror in front of her.

Brick looked and froze instantly. Shit. The mirror was a large full body mirror and it was fogged up. Brick put a hand on Blossom shoulder.

"Let's go" he said, more like whispered. Blossom felt strange. Fear. Maybe that's what she was feeling. They both turned around ready to leave.

"Now. Now. Where are you going Mr. Prince of the vampires and Ms. Leader of the Powerpuff girls?" said a chilling voice. Brick stopped and his guard was up instantly. Blossom felt shivers run down her spine. Who voice was that? Who did it belong to? They both turned around to face the mirror.

And in the mirror was….Brick.

"How rude of me. Hello. I'm Brick's sanity. Call me Ryan so you don't get confused" he said. Brick glared at him.

"Cut your crap" Brick said.

"Brick's sanity?" Blossom whispered.

"Yes. This mirror can tell how sane you are" the reflection had started. Blossom bits her bottom lip.

"Or how _insane_ you are" he finished smirking. It was different from Brick trademark smirk. Blossom looked at the smirk. It was crazier and eviler. It then hit Blossom. She had seen that smirk before. Once. Her sisters and she were fighting the Ruffs.

_The Puffs stood there looking at the Ruffs. They weren't far from them. The greens had already started their fight. They were in the sky. _

"_Go Bubbles!" yelled Blossom. Bubbles nodded and flew off. Blossom flew off in the opposite direction._

"_Move Boomer" said Brick. Boomer flew after Blossom and Brick flew after Bubbles._

"_What?" said Bubbles confused. Why was Brick following her?_

"_Damn it" muttered Blossom. What were they doing? _

"_Boomer!" yelled Brick. _

"_Huh?" said Boomer as he looked at his oldest brother. Brick nodded at him. Boomer grinned. He then flew faster and turned right. _

_Blossom looked behind her. What were they planning?_

_Boomer went through a couple buildings. Brick went left also going through buildings. _

_Bubbles stopped. She heard crashing noises. She looked around. Up. Down. Left. Right! She gasped and looked to her right but suddenly got tackled to the ground by Boomer. _

"_Caught yeah Bubs!" laughed Boomer. Bubbles screamed as she struggled to get away from Boomer. He was top of her and they were way too close. Her face started turning red. Boomer looked confused. But very cute._

"_Bubbles? You okay?" he asked. He put his hand on her forehead and got closer to her. Bubbles blushed harder and screamed in Boomer face. _

_Blossom heard her scream and stopped._

"_Bubbles!" she yelled and was about to go find her. But a green streak of light passed by her._

_Buttercup._

"_Buttercup?" Blossom yelled. Another green light passes by her chasing her little sister._

_Butch. _

_Blossom was ready to follow but was tackled to the ground. She glared at her counterpart. _

_Brick was floating in the air leaving a good distance between them. _

_Blossom growled when she saw that stupid smirk on his damn face._

That smirk. That was it. Blossom didn't mind it before. She was too busy hating it.

"Blossom. Let's go" said Brick catching her attention again. Blossom didn't say anything. She just followed Brick.

"Leaving so soon?" Said Ryan. Brick ignored him but it was difficult for Blossom.

"So Mr. Prince of the vampires how's your mom? Opps. She isn't around. She left you" Said Ryan. Brick stopped.

"Wanna repeat that?" said Brick as he turned around to face the reflection.

"Brick. Let's just go" whispered Blossom. She tried to move Brick but couldn't.

"How about your brothers? Do they finally trust you?" said Ryan. Brick glared at the mirror. Blossom held on to Brick arm. This was about to get ugly.

"Tell me. How's Jason? Still bugging the shit out of you? Guess he is. Hey. Did you ruin Ms. Leader girl life yet?" Brick growled lowly. He was seriously getting pissed off.

"Getting crazier by the minute" said Ryan.

"I am not crazy" said Brick. Ryan smirked.

"Tell that to the council" said Ryan as he disappeared.

"What does that mean?" asked Blossom. Brick thought for a minute.

"Shit. Move Blossom!" yelled Brick as the mirror started turning into a door. Brick got in front of Blossom and had his attack ready to go. The door started opening slowly.

Blossom backed away a little. Now what was going on?

The door was now fully opened and there was darkness inside. And a noise. A fade rattling noise. It was something coming towards them.

And Blossom at this point was feeling sick to her stomach. She had never been in a situation like this. Never. Oh now she wished she was at home.

It suddenly got quiet. Blossom thinking it was over still felt sick. Brick knew it wasn't. But was alarmed when a chain flew out of door heading towards him. He held out his right arm and the chain wrapped itself around Brick arm.

"Fuck" cursed Brick. He tried to break the chain but couldn't. Another chain came out but was heading towards Blossom. Brick held out his left arm and Blossom flinched and fell down.

"Damn it" Brick looked forward seeing that more chains were coming. The chains was wrapping around Brick. And then he was getting pulled into the door. Brick struggled to get out of the chains. He fell to the floor and dogged his fingers into the floor.

"B-Brick!" yelled Blossom. She got an emery ball ready to strike at the chains.

"No Blossom! Run!" yelled Brick.

"But-"

"Fuckin listen to me! Go back and turn left! Then continue going straight! The exit will be on the right! Don't fuckin listen to anyone or anything on the way there!" yelled Brick who was almost into the door.

"But-"

"Don't fuckin argue with me! I'll meet you in the fuckin morning! Now fuckin move your ass!" screamed Brick as he was pulled into the door.

"Brick!" yelled Blossom has she got up on her feet. She stared at the door.

"Brick! Talk to me!" she screamed. She flinched when she heard movement.

"Brick?"

"…"

"Brick?"

"…" Blossom moved a bit closer. She tried to see what was inside. To see if she could see Brick.

She then let out a piercing scream when Brick's hand landed on the frame of the door. His other hand landed on the other side. He pulled himself out but more chains were putting him in.

"Stop fuckin calling my bitchy name! Run dumbass!" he yelled.

"No! I have to help you!" she said.

"Just because you're a Powerpuff girl! Please! We're not kids anymore! You can't help me! Go home right fuckin now!" he was getting annoyed. He's having an argument at this sort of time? Bullshit!

"And just because you're a Rowdyruff boy! You're being dragged into darkness by chains!" screamed Blossom. Brick simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Brick!"

"Get out of my fuckin-"Brick started but couldn't finish. He was dragged back into the darkness. Blossom watched in fear. But before she could say anything she says something coming towards her.

Chains!

She turned around but there were four streaks of lights coming towards her.

Green and blue?

The chains grabbed her arms. The sick feeling in her stomach was now in her head. She felt dizzy. Everything when blurry.

The four streaks were coming closer and then pulling her into the door. Last thing she saw was the door closing before passing out.

**XoXo**

Blossom felt something soft. Silk. She was lying down. She also heard voices. She was probably at house in her room. But it didn't feel like it.

"_Blossom!"_

"_Leader girl! Wake up!" _

Those voices. They sounded familiar.

Buttercup? Bubbles?

"_Bubbles. Calm down"_

"_Yeah! Calm your tits! She isn't dead!" _

Butch? Boomer? But where was Brick?

Blossom snapped her eyes opened.

"Brick!" she screamed as she sat up quickly. But as she did she ended up hitting her head against Bubbles.

Bubbles fell off the bed and Blossom fell back down on the bed. Buttercup, who was behind Bubbles, also fell off the bed and had Bubbles crashing her.

"Ow" said all the Puffs at the same time. Butch and Boomer stared at the scene and busted out laughing.

"Bubbles! Get off!" yelled Buttercup.

"I am!" yelled Bubbles as she got off Buttercup.

"Damn your fat!" said Buttercup as she got up.

"I am not!" Bubbles pouted as she got up.

"Where's Brick?" asked Blossom worried as she got out of bed.

"Court" said the two Ruffs in unison calmly.

"What? Why?" asked Blossom.

"Like we know!" they again said in unison.

"And your calm about?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup!" they again said in unison.

"Stop talking at the same time!" yelled Buttercup.

"Fine Buttercup. Calm your tits. Wait….you don't have any" said Butch as he grinned. Buttercup growled at him.

"Dude! Be nice!" said Boomer.

"Pussy" said Butch. Boomer pouted.

"Boomer looks so cute pouting!" said Bubbles.

"No I don't!" said Boomer.

"Guys!" yelled Blossom. Everyone looked at her.

"Seriously! Why are you guys so calm about Brick being in court? And where are we?" the red-haired asked.

"Nothings gonna happen to Brick!" said Butch.

"And we're in the vampire castle! This is Brick room!" said Boomer.

Blossom looked around. She could tell this is Brick room. The wall was red and so was the bed cover. Blossom sighed.

"You okay sis?" asked Buttercup.

"Not really" she relied back.

"My head hurts!" complained Bubbles.

"Sorry for that by the way" said Blossom.

"Well. Stay here okay? Butch and I will get Bubbles and Buttercup some ice for their heads" said Boomer.

"Wait. You guys are leaving me?" said Blossom.

"Yeah. You can't go out" said Butch.

"Why?"

"Cause you may get lost" said Bubbles.

"What?" Blossom was confused.

"There creepers in here who will make you follow them" said Buttercup.

"Do you want some ice too?" said Boomer.

"No. I'm fine" said Blossom. The greens and blues looked at Blossom and walked out the room. Blossom sat on the bed. She wanted to talk to someone. Or something.

She remembered the time Bubbles told her to talk to a stuffed animal. It didn't really work out. And she doubt that Brick would have teddy bears. She looked around the room.

It was huge. Fit for a prince. But one thing caught her eye.

A video camera. She bit her lip. It was Brick. And Brick won't mind. She got off the bed and took the video camera. She looked at it.

He didn't even use it yet.

Blossom went back to the bed and turned the camera on. She placed it on a table nearby and started recording. Then she sat on the bed.

**Camera P.O.V (If it makes sense):**

The camera filmed Blossom. It showed Blossom sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Okay. Hi. I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm using Brick camera. He won't mind. I'm currently in Brick room in the vampire castle" she started. Blossom had heard that making video diaries is a good way to get things out.

"Right now my life is turning upside down. I'm in some seriously trouble. And this whole video diary thing is a one-time thing" Blossom smiled.

"But who knows? Anyways. This is a rant about how my life is getting out of control. Meaning, I will have to start from the beginning" Blossom sighed. This is gonna be a long rant.

"Where do I start?"

**XoXo**

While Blossom was ranting, Brick was in staying quietly.

He had chains on him and he was on the floor in front of the council. All twelve of them. The room was dark. The only light was on Brick and the council, who were sitting all around Brick.

The three elders in the middle.

"Ryan. Talk to us" said Darius.

Brick smirked. This is gonna be one hell of a trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad or good? Rushed? :O<strong>

**Me: Okay! That took will a whole week to finshed! (damn writers block!)**

**Brick: Review please!**

**Blossom: And stay tune for chapter 15!**

**Me: Bye Bye!**

**REVIEW!(:**


	15. New Life Story

**Me:Chapter 15! Yay! And I made a new story called 'Young Trouble-Makers'! It's not that great! But still read it! Don't worry I'll update more now! **

**Brick:So please enjoy. -reading off cards- Shana doesn't know anything. So read.**

**Blossom:Relax and read! -smiles- And there's a author note -points down- below me! Please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Guys! From the 9th to the 18th I will update a lot more! But from the 13th to the 22th (not the weekends) I will start testing so I am not update a whole lot but after that week I'll update a lot! That's it! READ THE STORY NOW!<strong>

* * *

><p>Brick looked at the floor. He had never been in trial before. So he wanted this to be a trial no one will ever forget.<p>

"Ryan. Talk to us" Said Darius. Showtime.

Brick looked up, a smirk painted perfectly on his face. He looked at the council. The vampire council.

"Hello Chandra" said Brick looking at the female vampire. Her grey hair was in a ponytail and she glared at Brick with her almond color eyes. She crossed her arms.

"Stop smirking" she remarked back. Brick's smirk grew wider.

"Kraven" he said looking at the male vampire next to Chandra. His short brown hair framing his face, his ash grey eyes filled with annoyances. He frowned deeply but didn't respond to the red Ruff.

"Romeo" Brick looked at the brunette. His honeydew eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Melanie" Brick said talking to the last member of the vampire council. She ran a hand through her long auburn. She leaned back into her chair, her jonquil eyes full of amazement.

"Cut your fuckin crap!" said Romeo. Brick ignored him and looked towards the werewolf councils while Chandra was trying to calm down Romeo.

"Carey" Brick said looked at the black haired female. She rolled her mint eyes. The first werewolf council.

"Adrian" Brick said looking at the next werewolf council. He ran a hand through his black hair. His mode beige eyes not really showing emotion.

"Victor" The black haired werewolf narrowed his antique white eyes. He leaned back in his chair.

"Selene" the brunette leaned her head on her hand. Her mist eyes were full of curious.

"Luna" she ran a hand through her silver hair. Her apricot eyes stared at Brick. But she keeps quiet. The first of the demon council.

"Maurice" Brick looked at the second of the demon council. Black hair. Black eyes. The second demon council. He growled lowly.

"Miguel" he had his arms crossed. His anti-flash white eyes were filled with rage. He had black hair. It had white in it.

"Celina" he looked at the last demon council. She had black hair like all the demon councils. And she had cadet eyes. She didn't say anything yet.

"And I can't forget the elders. Edgar. Delano. Darius." Brick said they all had white hair and black eyes.

"Ryan! That is enough!" yelled Kraven.

"Kraven, please lower your voice." Said Edgar, a werewolf.

"Ryan. Why did you bring her here?" asked Luna.

"I love her. And she was in the maze with the two craziest vampires. And it was your fault why she is here." Said Brick as he smirked.

"Bullshit! How did we bring her here?" asked Celina angry about the fact that he was blaming them.

"I was trying to leave and go into the human world but you guys dragged me here. The chains also went after Blossom and she was dragged to the castle. So it was your faults." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. The councils looked at each other. He was right. They did bring her here. They all started talking all at once.

"Lies! It is your fault!"

"Don't start blaming us!"

"You shouldn't even be with her!"

"Silence!" said Darius. He had a frown on his face. Brick looked up to him.

Darius sighed. This was going to be a long trial.

**XoXo**

Blossom took a deep breathe. Two hours of ranting on about how her life is out of control took a lot out of her.

"And that's pretty much it. But my sisters or the Ruffs haven't come back yet. And I'm still worried about Brick." Said Blossom as she sighed. She walked over to the camera turning it off. Now what was she supposed to do.

She suddenly heard a creak noise. She looked over to the door.

"What the?" she said. The door was opened and there was a baby (couldn't be over a year, maybe 10 months?) at the doorway. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with dark jeans. He didn't have shoes on just black socks. He had a dinosaur toy with him. He just sat on the floor.

"A baby? A cute baby" said Blossom as she walked over to him slowly. The baby in turn just laughed and crawled away. Blossom followed but when she went outside the room he was gone.

She looked to the right side of the hall. Nothing. But she heard a baby laugh from the left side of the hall. She turned her head and saw baby feet. She ran after the baby. And eventually got lost.

**XoXo**

And while Blossom was running around the place looking for the baby, Brick had just ended his trial. It was stuck in his head.

"_I have no choice." Said Darius. Brick looked at him. This was going to be bad._

"_Your brothers and you will come back to the castle and stay here." Said Delano, a demon._

"_I can't! What about the girls? They know about this world and vampires already!" exclaimed Brick._

"_So they will stay here too." Said Delano._

"_But Blossom. Her graduation is tomorrow and Buttercup and Bubbles go to school in the human world. Plus they won't leave their father." Said Brick._

"_After Blossom graduation, you guys can come. And I think their father will understand. And they will go to school here." Said Edgar._

"_But they are human girls with super-powers! Schools don't allow humans!" said Selene._

"_But they are not humans." Said Darius._

_Everyone in the room went silence. And Brick knew he went pale._

Brick train of thoughts was interrupted by voices.

"Hey! Don't go there!" said a female voice. Wait he knew that voice.

"Blossom?" said Brick as he walked towards the voice. But when he got to there he saw a baby. His baby. Brick smirked.

"Bang!" said Brick as he picked the baby. Bang laughed and smiled. He wrapped his tiny arms around Brick neck and rested his head on Brick's shoulder.

"Brick?" said the female voice. Brick looked up to see her.

"Hey Pinkie. What you doing here?" said Brick.

"Umm, I was following the baby." She said.

"Oh. This is my baby brother. Actually he's my cousin but we're so close that he's like my baby brother. His name is Bang. Sorry, he crawls around the house a lot." Said Brick as he walked towards Blossom.

"Brick…Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. We need to talk. Come on." He said as he walked pasted the pink Puff. And she followed the red Ruff.

They walked to the living room (which was downstairs). They talked. Mostly Blossom who was asking if Brick was okay (he keep saying he was fine). And when they arrived, the blues and greens were on the couches talking and laughing.

"Blossom!" said Buttercup and Bubbles in unison.

"Bang!" said Butch and Boomer in unison. Brick's eye twitched as his brothers took the baby from him.

"I love you guys too" said Brick. Buttercup and Bubbles hugged Blossom.

"You guys never came back!" said Blossom.

"Oh. Sorry!" said Bubbles.

"We forget!" said Buttercup.

"How do you guys forget?" Said Blossom as she hit her sisters playfully.

"Baby! I love you!" said Boomer as he kisses Bang's cheek. He laughed in return.

"Aw! You're so ugly!" said Butch. All thou he was joking around.

"Aw! Who that cute baby?" said Bubbles as she went up to Bang.

"Bang. Our baby!" said Boomer. Bubbles froze.

"Your baby?" exclaimed Buttercup.

He's our baby cousin, brother thing! Calm your dick Butterfuck "said Butch. Buttercup growled and started arguing with him. Everyone laughed. But Bubbles laughed the loudest.

"What the fuck Bubbles?" said Brick. She just laughed.

"Guess she got 'what the fuck' when I told her Bang was my baby!" said Boomer.

"Yes!" said Bubbles.

"Wait! Guys! Sit the fuck down, I need to tell you guys something!" said Brick as everyone sat down.

"Can you guys please stop cussing?" said Blossom.

"No!" said the Ruffs.

"Okay. Geez. Don't eat me" said Blossom. Butch, who was holding Bang, put the baby on the floor.

"Okay guys. There is a problem." Said Brick. Everyone suddenly went serious.

"The council wants us to live here." Said Brick.

"What?" everyone said.

"They're all crack heads. After Bloss-Bloss graduation, we have to drag our asses over here." He finished saying.

"That's bullshit!" said Buttercup.

"They can't do that!" said Bubbles.

"We can't live here!" said Blossom.

"But they can do that" said Boomer.

"But David fuckin here!" said Butch as he growled.

"And Ash!" said Boomer. The Puffs looked at them.

"David and Ash is supposed to Butch and Boomer future lovers respectively." Said Brick as he crosses his arms.

"Wait. Is Jason here?" asked Blossom. Brick nodded. Blossom cusses under her breath.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's go home." Said Butch as he got up and picked up Bang. Boomer also got up and grabbed Bubbles hand as she got up. Buttercup got up and looked at Butch.

"What about Bang?" she asked.

"I'm going to put him in his room. Come with me." Said Butch as he and Buttercup floated upstairs.

"Bubbles and I will just go. We'll meet you there." Said Boomer and he and Bubbles flew out the house. Brick looked at Blossom.

"Brick. Can I keep something from your room?" she asked. Brick was a little confused.

"Sure I guess?" he said confused. Blossom flew off towards Brick room, grabbing the camera with its charger and flew downstairs. She saw Brick on the couch lying down. He looked over to her.

"What did you want?" he asked as he got up.

"A camera." She said showing it.

"My camera? I don't use it so I guess you can keep it." He said. Blossom smiled. Brick flew off and Blossom followed. They headed down to the maze and got off easily.

"_I'll be tired. My graduation tomorrow. And after that I'll have to live in the vampire world." _Thought Blossom as she sighed mentally.

"_There goes my vacation plans" _Thought Brick as he scoffed.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know -_-<strong>

**Me:That's it!**

**Brick:Review**

**Blossom:And stay tune for chapter 16!**

**Me:Bye!**

**REVIEW **


	16. Start of a new life

**Me:Chapter 16(:**

**Brick&Blossom:Shana doesnt own anything! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Blossom was shocked when she had arrived home and looked at the time.<p>

_12:37_

It should be 6 in the morning!

"Time stopped in the maze." Brick had said to her when she asked him about the time.

"You left around 9:50 and had a fight with Jason. It was 10 when you entered the maze. And then time froze when the door sealed up." He said.

"Wow." As all Blossom could say.

"I know." Said Brick as he walked to his room. And when Blossom went to her room she realized she was in her pajamas. She was glad. She wanted to sleep. Badly. But when everyone had retreated to their rooms (Boomer decided to sleep with Butch) Blossom just sat on her bed. And by the time everyone was asleep she was still sitting on her bed.

"Not tired?" Said Brick who was leaning against the doorframe. Blossom looked over to him.

"I am. Guess I'm still overwhelmed by what happened today." She said.

"I have question. Why did you want my camera?" He asked as he walked to Blossom and sat next to her.

"I used to. When my sisters and your brothers left me I wanted to talk to someone. I saw the camera and decided to make a video diary thing." She looked at the camera. Her rant was recorded on there.

"Can I watch?" he asked. Blossom laughed a little.

"It's a two hour rant. I don't think you would want to watch it."

"True that." Brick smirked. They then fell into a comfortable silence. Blossom looked out the window. It was dark outside.

"_Vampires." _ She thought. She once read a book about vampires.

There was a girl. She loved adventures. One day when she was rock climbing with her father and she finds a boy. He was injured. Badly. The father and she take him home with them. The boy is a vampire and the girl falls in love with him.

The story was so interesting to her. It was full of sweet romance and twists. And for a while she thought that a situation like that would happen in reality. She was so child-like to think that. She was 10 when she read that story. But by age 13 she knew what happens book never happens in reality. Well sort of. She made powers like the heroes, heroines, and villains in the DC and Marvel comics (she started reading those comics when she entered middle school). She remembers how the heroes were different. Superman, Spiderman, the X-Men, and many more. She remembers when she meets those super heroes. AWSM or association of world super men. That was a lame name.

But this was a different story. Brick was a vampire. Brick bite her. She has seen the vampire world. This was nothing like the stories she reads.

"Well Blossom. I should let you sleep." Said Brick stopping Blossom's train of thought.

"Oh. Okay. Good night Brick." said Blossom. Brick stood up and so did Blossom. Before Brick left he held Blossom's hand and kissed her. And Blossom kissed back. It must have been a minute or so that they were kissing. But to them it felt like a millennium. And Blossom felt herself fall in love with Brick even more. Every time they kiss it's like all their worries were gone and they were the only people in the world.

Brick pulled away slowly and smiled. Blossom smiled back putting her forehead on Bricks'.

"I love you." They said in unison.

"Whoa." The two leaders looked at the door. There stood their siblings and Professor. Apparently it was Butch who had spoken (it was easy to tell due to the fact he was grinning).

The two leaders looked at each other and blushed madly. They let go of their hands and looked away from each other.

Blossom rubbed her arm. Brick rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well! Good night!" Said Brick as he walked to the door. But the Ruffs and The Puffs had decided to block his way.

"Move guys!" said Brick, who was still blushing. Everyone laughed at him. And when he heard Blossom giggle he blushed harder.

"Fine! I'll go through the window!" he said as he flew out of the window and into his room. Everyone laughed and started to exit and go back to their room.

"Oh my." Said the Professor.

"Dear God, please give me the strength to bear the fact that my little girls are dating bad boys and that they all live in the same house." He said as he lied down.

**XoXo**

The morning of Blossom's graduation was normal. Sort of. Blossom was in her room being ready. She had straightened her hair and added some color to it. Making it a light shade of red. Her bangs were out of her face and she wore make up. Pink eye shadow, eyeliner and red lips. And under her red graduation gown, she wore a pink dress that went to her knees. It had ruffles on the down part. Pink stilettos completed her outfit of chose. She put on her graduation cap, trying her best not to mess up her hair. She smiled.

"I'm ready." She said.

She walked out her room and went downstairs.

**XoXo**

After being told she was looking beautiful and taking million pictures, the gang (with the Professor) had arrived at the school. All of Blossom classmates and friends were there. Everyone had taken their seats but Blossom was a little disappointed. When she went downstairs Brick wasn't there.

"He went out." Boomer had told her. Blossom looked around for Brick while the principal was giving a speech.

"_Where is he?" _Thought Blossom.

"Now, we will hear a speech from a well know girl. She bright and has been protecting the town with her sisters. I would like Blossom Utonium to the stage." Said the principal. Everyone cheered for her. Blossom sighed and she put on a smile and went up there. She shook hands with the principal and went to the microphone.

"Thank you Principal Miller." She started as she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"And as Principal Miller had said, you guys know me has Blossom Utonium. Some of my friends and teachers call Shania, my real name." Blossom started. She didn't know what she was saying. This wasn't her speech she had planned to say. She forgot it. Brick wasn't here. Why?

"But today I am not a heroine. I'm like the rest of you. A girl who is graduating from high school. Ready for college." Blossom's eyes wandered the crowd. Looking for that red hat.

"I'm thrilled to be graduating. And today we will no longer be in high school. We'll be in college. That'll make our parents restless." She joked. Everyone laughed a little. And Blossom laughed a little. And right when she was about to say something, her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. It was quiet and Blossom had a small smile on her. What was she going to do? Her eyes wandered again and landed on someone. Her pink eyes staring at him. He walked in wearing a tuxedo. His tie was red. He looked up at Blossom. Their eyes met. Brick smirked. His usual smirk. Blossom smiled. She looked back at the crowd.

"And while our parents are restless, we're pumped up."

**XoXo**

"Oh my gosh! Bloss! That was an amazing speech!" said Bubbles as she hugged Blossom. Blossom hugged back and smiled.

"Thank you Bubs!" said Blossom.

"Hey Bloss. Here comes your lover boy!" said Buttercup. Blossom looked behind her and saw Brick coming. Her sisters walked away and Brick when up to Blossom.

"I didn't think you would show up." said Blossom.

"Why would you think that?" said Brick as he smirked.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. This is for you." Said Brick as he gave Blossom a beautiful bouquet of roses. Blossom smiled more.

"You didn't have to Brick." she said as she took the bouquet and kissed Brick softy. Blossom pulled away slowly.

"Now tell me where you were this morning." She said. Brick frowned.

"I'll tell you later." He said. Blossom had a bad feeling.

"Okay. Let's go home." Said Blossom.

"We're leaving tonight by the way."

**XoXo**

When the gang had come home, they all went to their rooms. Blossom lied on her bed. It was probably around 3:30. She didn't want to go to the Robin's party.

"We'll throw you a party at the castle." Brick told her in the car.

"It will be marvelous." Blossom trusted Brick. If he was going to give her a marvelous party, then she'll get one. So as Blossom stared at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think about what life would be the vampire world.

Would she have to go to college there?

What about her vacation plans?

Would the Professor be alright without us?

Would people try to hurt or kill her sisters or her?

She didn't even know a whole lot about that world. It was dangerous. After being in that maze. She questioned living there. But one question was confusing her.

Why didn't Brick do anything to stop them from living there?

Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. But for some reason she felt like he didn't do much. She didn't know why she felt that. She sighed.

Tomorrow was Brick's graduation. She will defiantly be there. No matter what. Speaking of graduations. Where was Brick this morning? He said he would tell her later. But they all went straight to their rooms. Blossom had to know.

"Bloss." Blossom looked at the door. Brick was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't show emotions.

"Come on. We're leaving." He said. Blossom looked at the time.

_6:34 pm._

Damn time goes by fast. She got up and noticed her suitcases weren't in her room.

"Did you take my suitcase?" she asked. Brick nodded. Blossom sighed.

She and Brick looked at each other. Brick suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. And it made him feel sick. He looked down. Blossom looked down also. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Making her sick.

"Guys! Hurry your asses up!" yelled Butch from downstairs. The two leaders didn't look up. But they did have to leave.

So in a flash of red and pink, they flew off to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter!<strong>

**Me:You know the drill!**

**Brick:Review**

**Blossom:And stay tune for chapter 17!**

**Me:Bye!**


	17. The Younger Brothers

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a long shitty time! _ But here it is! Chapter 17! This is sort of random to tell you the truth. The first part is in Butch's P.O.V then Boomers! The next chapter will get back to the main plot! And there will be a time skip 0_0**

**Butch: Shana the fucker doesnt own shit**

**Boomer: So enjoy the story! :D**

**Me: Butch you suck, Boomer you rock.**

**Butch: I dont care -leaves-**

**Boomer: BUTCH! COME BACK! 3_3**

**Me: NO BUTCH! I WAS LIKE JK! BUTTTCH!**

* * *

><p>What a fuckin' crazy ass time! I've crazy shit, but hell to this. I don't understand what really going on. Not like I actually give two shits about it.<p>

I close the door to my room and lay on the bed. I was tired. It was like 2 in the fuckin' morning. When we got home, we had to help the girls and shit like that.

"DJ, you here?" I said. DJ my dog. He a Rottweiler. I frowned when he didn't come. Maybe he was outside. I get up and I looked outside and guess what? I was right! I see him outside sleeping.

"Don't wanna disturb him." I go back to my bed and lay down again. I stare at my ceiling. So now the girls are staying with us. How fun.

I wonder why. I'll find out soon enough. But for now, I get to think about how Buttercup is in the room, right next to _mines. _

Ha! Now I can bang on the wall just to disturb her! Then she'll come out of her room and try to open my door! But it'll be locked! Haha! Then she'll start to bang on it!

The thought made me grin like an idiot. Wonder what she's doing right now. Unpacking her shit or sleeping. Probably sleeping. My grin then got wider.

Maybe I can go bang on the wall now. I thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Nah, I don't want to get punched this early in the morning. Hehe." Maybe another time.

After that thought, I thought about the next thing in my mind. I wonder it will be with the girls? Hehe, bugging Buttercup in my house. Hahaha.

But I already was bugging her in her house. But now she can see the crazy shit I do! I usually don't do what I do at home anywhere else. It would be too much for everyone to handle.

But now we're gonna have some real fun! I never really wanted to come back home, but now I'm all pumped! Everything I want is here.

Wait, am I getting off topic? What was I thinking about? Whoa…

I look at my ceiling and just stare at it.

.

.

.

.

Shit! I shot up and cursed to myself. I'm such a dumbass! I realized the _real _reason why I didn't want to come back! Fuck my life! I'm screwed!

"Ughh…great!" I groan as I fell back in my bed and pout slightly.

"I should have seen this coming." You see, there _certain_ people here who I like avoid. And if they find out I'm back at home, they're going to annoy me to Hell. I groan again.

Such a fuckin' dumbass. I sigh heavily and walk to the wall that blocks my room and Buttercups' room. I then grin.

And then I start to bang on it loudly. Hehe.

**Boomer P.O.V.:**

Oh shit! Bubbles is in the room next to mines! Hehe! Cha-Ching! And best of all, I can show Bubbles a good time! If you know what I'm saying.

No, I'm just joking. I sigh as I lay on my bed. My soft bed. I look around my room. It was just like how I left it. Good. No one entered my room.

But I do notice my pets aren't here. I have two dogs. They were probably outside. I looked at the wall. Beyond that wall was my sweet Bubbles. She was probably unpacking.

I so wished I had told Bubbles my house was haunted! I could bang on the wall and she would run to me. The she would want to sleep with me!

We can cuddle! I grin as I stood up and walked to the wall. I bang on it slightly. I can hear Bubbles stop packing. But after a couple of seconds she continues to unpack.

I try my best not laugh as I make random ghost noises. She can hear with her super hearing.

"Bubbles." I said in a creepy voice. I hear her yelp.

"W-who there's?" She says. I flew to my bed and bury my head in a pillow and laugh uncontrollably. That was so funny! She probably gonna ask if my house is haunted now! Hahaha!

Poor Bubba! Maybe that a little mean? But it was funny! After a while my laugh starts to die down. I'm sure I'm grinning like a goof ball. I got up and sit on my bed.

It was quiet and Bubbles is probably sleeping (or not) by now. I look around and then all of a suddenly I hear a _Bang!_

Being of I was, I scream at first then I start laughing like an idiot. I fall to the floor and I'm holding my stomach trying to calm myself down. But it hurts so much! And it was so funny!

I hear my brothers curse my name and telling my shut up. And I also hear the girls. Oh, I forgot they were here.

My brothers will explain everything to them. So after a good two minutes of laughing I stop and lay on the floor. My mind was soon wondering off.

I wonder why the girls are staying with us. Isn't it a bad idea for them to be here? They are human. And they will be the only humans here. Maybe cause they have superpowers. But still.

Maybe everyone knows something I don't. No one ever tells me shit! Fuck the world. I'll figure it out by myself. I always wanted to know. I always feel like something bad about to happen. But when?

Or I'm probably being paranoid for no reason. But my feelings are always true. And I mean _always._ I'll just ask Brick or Butch. My brothers know everything. But if they don't, it means something bad is either happening or is gonna happen.

I sigh as I stood up and lay down once again on my bed. Tomorrow gonna be a new day! And a new life style. How fun! I chuckle softly and hug one of my pillows.

I yawn. I was pretty tired from all that laughing and scream. But more of laughing. I close my eyes and soon, I drift off into a blissful sleep.

Ha! Yeah right!

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha that's all folks!<strong>

**Bubbles: What about me and BC? o3o**

**BC: Yeah -.-**

**Me: Next chapter fools :D **

**Buttercup: Whatever. Review.**

**Bubbles: And stay tune for chapter 17! :)**

**Me: See yeah! Got to make sure the Reds are ready for their part! :3**


	18. Getting Ready for the Vampires

**Me: CHAPTER 18! ENJOY! **

**Bloss: Shana doesnt own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Is it on?" Blossom said to no one, but more to herself. She smiled lightly when the light flashed red. She sat back in her chair.<p>

"Hey there! This is now my officially video diary. I thought about it and I just thought it would help me if I ever needed to talk. Not like anyone going to watch. Or I hope so!" Blossom giggled.

"So here's the situation right now. It has been a whole week since my sisters and I have moved here. We went to Brick graduation and he gave a speech! Haha! I have it recorded!" Blossom grinned. She didn't know Brick was going to give a speech. She was glad she brought her camera.

"We had a small party a couple days ago. But tonight there is a big grand party. I woke up pretty early as you can see." Blossom added as she pointed to her PJs.

She was wearing a pink and white Zebra pattern PJ pants and a pink Hello Kitty tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was pretty messy. Blossom sighed as she grabbed onto her breakfast, which was on the right side of her.

"I woke so early that I'm having Maruchan Instant Lunch Ramen Cup! But it's not the roast chicken flavor. But it's alright." Blossom took a bite of her ramen.

"Anyways, back to the main topic." Blossom said after she swallowed. She put the ramen down on the side.

"Like I said, it's a big and grand party. It's a masquerade ball actually. It's starts at _7_ but right now it's _8_ in the morning. My sisters should be waking up soon. I do have to admit that I am pretty nervous." Blossom sighed.

"The boys' families are going to be there. None of them know we're human. But we're not really human, more like superhuman. Doesn't matter right now. But my girls and I are going to be angels. Weird huh?

I really don't understand why we're going as angels when there's going to be vampires. I want to slap Brick so badly. He never told me why!" Blossom groaned. Sometimes Brick can be a handful.

"But I am so nervous! What if their families don't like? What if they don't like my sisters? We never had any families hate us before. Well…ummmm…beside the Smith family." Blossom laughed nervously as she rubbed her arm.

"Anyways I should go wake up those idiot boys! And my sisters, if there not awake but now. Wish me luck!" Blossom smiled as she turned off the camera. She stretched slightly and grabbed the ramen cup and put on some pink ankle length fuzzy boots. She then walked outside.

She was lucky. All their rooms were in the same floor. Brick room was across from hers. On her right side is Bubbles room. Boomer room is next. On the left side is Buttercup room. Then Butch's room.

Blossom walked straight into Brick room. Brick had told her not to knock. At first she didn't listen. But now she just goes inside. Blossom put the ramen down on the dresser and when to the window.

"Brick! Wake up!" Blossom said as she opened the curtains. Thou in the vampire world (she still haven't learned the name of this world) there wasn't a sun didn't make it any brighter. The sun wasn't the bright.

Brick groaned and buried himself in his blanket and pillows. Blossom put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to see if my sisters are awake. Then I'm coming back here. You better be up by then." Blossom ordered as she walked out.

"And I thought my mom was bossy." Brick mumbled. Blossom walked over to Bubbles door and knocked on it.

"Bubbs, you awake?"

"Yes sister!" Bubbles said as she opened the door. She was wearing a solid blue top with a black oversize sweater over it, black sweats and blue socks.

"Good morning baby sis." Blossom said as she kissed her sisters cheek with a smile.

"Morning!" She giggled.

"Go awake up Boomer, while I get BC."

"Roger that leader girl!" Blossom smiled and walked to Buttercup room. She knocked on it.

"Wake up Buttercup!" She yelled. She heard stuff being shifted and she raised an eyebrow. Buttercup opened the door. She was wearing a green tank top with black soffe shorts that went to her mid-thigh and no shoes.

"I am leader girl. Calm your tits." Buttercup yawned out.

"Oh. Good morning!" Blossom kissed Buttercup cheek.

"Blah!" Buttercup pouted.

"Haha, now go wake up the ape named Butch!" Blossom laughed softly as Buttercup grinned.

"Sure thing Bloss." Blossom walked away and started walking towards Brick room again.

"He better be up." She whispered. And he was. He was sitting on his bed, in his boxers, eating her breakfast!

"Oh! Morning Bloss!" He said as he smirked.

"Good morning Mr. I like to eat his girlfriend's breakfast." Blossom said as she sat next to him.

"My bad! Sorry toots! To make it up, let me give you kiss!" He said as he leaned in fast. But Blossom grabbed a pillow and Brick ended up kissing that.

"Get away from me. Now hurry up and get ready for breakfast!" Blossom said as she took the ramen out of his hands and started walking outside.

"Depend on what we're eating Pinky!" Brick shouted. Blossom just grinned.

"I want cereal then!"

"No Boomer." Boomer pouted. Bubbles giggled.

"You'll eat what we cook Boom." Brick said as he walked out and wrapped his arms around Blossom waist.

"Off Brick." Blossom said as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Owie~" He sang with fake pain.

"Brickie~!" Boomer sang loudly. Brick rolled his eyes and smirked. Blossom and Bubbles laughed at Boomer. He could such an idiot.

"Can't you guys where clothes?" Blossom asked. Blossom looked at Brick, who was still in his boxers, and then to Boomer, who was wearing sweats but no shirt. The two girls had to admit one thing. They had very attracting bodies.

"Let us think about it." Brick said as the two Ruffs pretended to be lost in thought.

"Nope!" Boomer said. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"What's this? A party in the hallway? Hells yeah!" Buttercup exclaimed as she walked to them with Butch, who also was in his boxers, following behind.

"You idiots' boys! Put some clothes on!" Bubbles said. All three Ruffs rolled their eyes.

"When we feel like it." They said in unison.

"Whatever! Let us eat!" Buttercup said.

"Yes, yes!" Blossom said as she pushed everyone to the kitchen.

"Then we have to get ready!"

* * *

><p>Breakfast was so much longer than Blossom had expected. The Ruffs could not stop goofing off. Blossom glanced at the clock.<p>

_4:00pm._

Blossom mentally laughed to herself. But she stopped and lay on the bed. The camera was in front of her and she turned it on.

"Hey there again. Okay, so right now the party is going to start in three hours. I'm extremely nervous. Everyone is going to get ready soon. The boys will get ready in Brick room and my sisters will come get ready here." Blossom said. She sighed.

"Sorry. I'm talking too fast." Blossom took a couple of breathes.

"I should be getting ready. I'll talk to you later. And again…_wish me luck."_ Blossom turned off the camera and put it on the table next to her bed. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Sister!" Came Bubbles voice.

"Doors opened." Blossom said. Buttercup and Bubbles entered.

"Do I have to go?" Buttercup complained.

"You just don't want to go because you're wearing a dress." Bubbles said. Buttercup groaned as she closed.

"Yes! I hate dresses!"

"Well you can't go in jeans and a top!" Blossom said as she took out her make up (making Buttercup groan again).

"Whatever then!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. And for about three hours, the girls were talking, laughing and getting ready.

"Okay let's see each other now!" Bubbles said after they all had got ready. The girls all looked at each other and they all were shocked.

"Holy shit, we look beautiful." Buttercup said. Her sisters laughed.

"But this dress sucks!" She complained. (**A/N: The dresses links are down below ^^)**. Buttercup wore a black and green dress. It wasn't puffy or silky. But it was alright it her (not that she would admit it).

She curled her black hair but put it up in a ponytail. She didn't wear any jewelry and she had light make up on. Black eyeliner was all she wore. And some simple black high heels.

"I think that dress suits you!" Bubbles said.

Bubbles wore a light blue grown. She also had her hair curled and it was let down. She wore white earrings, a blue bracket and a white diamonded necklace. She had light blue eye shadow on with black eyeliner and rosy pink lipstick. She wore white wedges.

"And it does not suck." Blossom said.

Blossom wore a red elegant dress. Her hair was also curled and a part of it was tied in a bun with her red ribbon. She wore diamond earrings and a white necklace. She wore red eye shadow with black on top of it and red lipstick. She wore red high heels.

"Okay girls let us get going." Blossom said. They both nodded and the three girls grabbed their mask **(A/N: Links down below xD)**and headed downstairs.

_Oh, please let this be a normal party. I don't want anything to be ruined. _

_I don't want Bricks' family to hate me._

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter I will show the Ruffs outfit :D<strong>

**Me: Well see yeah! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Here are the Links for all the shit :D :<em>

_Blossom dress - _ . (Its the 7th one down)

_Blossom shoes - _ images/shoes/main_view/large/ZLAM049_MAIN_

_Blossom mask -_ fs46/f/2009/199/0/d/Masquerade_Mask_Contessa_by_

_Buttercup dress_ - .

_Buttercup mask - _ free-photo/masquerade-mask-party-ribbon-objects_ (Everything red on it pretends it green xD)

_Buttercup shoes-_ upload_file2/sell/68/S00012768/Ladies_Sexy_Fashion_Black_High_Heel_

_Bubbles dress - _ .

_Bubbles shoes - _ images/Christian%20Louboutin%20Espadrille%20Wedges_

_Bubbles mask- _ thumbs/d9/68/beauty,girl,mask,masquerade,nature-_


End file.
